Ouran Order Academy
by KHFFROKSMISOKS XD
Summary: Mari Sato: Cross's adoptive daughter & a new scholarship student in Ouran Order Academy & meets the host club! How will this end well? I REALLY suck at summaries sorry! No pairings yet rated T just incase!
1. Chapter 1: Breakfast with the family

**~A/N. THIS WAS UPDATED. I CHANGED THINGS IN THE STORY SO IF YOU ARE FARTHER AHEAD AND JUST GOT THE UPDATE NOTICE, PLEASE RE-READ THIS CHAPTER. I WILL UPDATE CHAPTER 2 TOMARROW. THE SPACING AND LACK OF CERTIAN DIALOGE AND INFO BOTHERED ME. ONCE AGAIN PLEASE RE-READ! ANY grammer or spelling errors or ideas, please let me know I want to have a good quality story. Thanks! **

**A/N: This is my first story on fanficton so far. So please review and criticize me on it so i can make it better (don't worry it will be longer then this in later chapters) Enjoy :)**

"SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE!" was the scream heard around the house as Mari Sato, a 16-year-old girl woke up to a bucket of cold water. Mari isn't typically a very angry or violent girl, but today was the start of a new semester in a new school and she had _hoped_ that her family would have enough sense not to prank her. Mari had four older brothers, Tyki, Kanda, Lavi, and Allen. She also had one sister named Lenalee.

Out of her 5 siblings, Tyki and Lavi loved to mess with her; so it came to no surprise when she saw a tall, ashen skinned guy with slicked back brown hair came into her room smirking and threw a towel at her.

Mari glared at him and said with as much venom in her voice as she could muster "Tyki Mikk I swear to God you have a death wish or something." "Oh, I'm sorry… I thought you wanted a shower for your new day in school, girl." He said casually before leaving.

Grumbling she got up and got dressed in her old uniform. She then tied her long and unruly chocolate colored hair into a ponytail and hid it under her school-allowed hat. It was large and hid much of her hair. It was a good hat, but the downside was that it made her look like a guy at times.

She was excited for the start of a new school, but she was also pretty nervous. She was the only one out of all of her siblings to make it into Ouran Order Academy. It was a school typically for the exceedingly rich or smart. Only one other person has ever made it into this school on a scholarship, and she had started school last semester. She stared in the mirror and took a minuet to gather her confidence.

When she was ready and not nervous anymore, she left the bathroom and headed for the stairs. Of course, she had to take a small minuet to trap Tyki's things for the next morning. 'He shouldn't get too mad' she thought, 'I mean its only a little glue...' She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The kitchen was equiped with a counter that has an electric stove. To the left of the stove was a sink that had a few dirty dishes from the night before left in it. Above the stove was an old michrowave. There were many wooden cabinents around that area holding spices, medicine, dishes, glasses, and wine bottles. In the center of the kitchen, there was a large circular table with 8 seats surrounding it. To the left of the door into the kitchen was the fridge.

Mari went to the fridge and grabbed the milk and cereal and a bowl and went to the table. She sat down next to Lenalee who had two medium length pigtales and was wearing a sweatshirt on with Order University written across the front.

"So are you ready for the new semester, Mari?" Lenalee asked. "Yeah, can't wait! I hope I'll be able to catch up with everything, being in a new school and all." Mari said while muttering the last part. Lenalee sighed and looked at her younger sister for a second before speaking. "Mari. You'll do fine. You are smart enough to get into the school, and if anything the teachers arent going to try to make you have bad grades. They will help you catch up and you will do fine." Lenalee said confidently.

Mari looked up at Lenalee and smiled, 'She's right. Why did I even let my confidence get shaken. Lenalee's been through high school already, so she would know what she's talking about.' Mari thought. Lenalee was 19 years old and was going to Ouran University with Kanda. Ouran University was the major college around there, and luckily for them it was very close by so they didn't need to move out.

Lavi was a junior at Ouran Order public school, and Allen was a sophomore. It wasn't as if she was that much smarter than them by getting into Ouran Order. She was the only one who cared enough to take the entrance exam to try to get the scholarship. Allen was shy and was comfortable just staying in Ouran Order public schools. Lavi had too many scholarships coming from sports teams and clubs that aren't offered in Ouran Order so he opted out of taking the exam.

The rest of her brothers were soon downstairs, talking about how exited they were for the new semester in school. Kanda had his hair in a usual ponytail, with a black teeshirt and jeans. He didn't have his favorite sword 'Mugen' with him because he'd be kicked out of his university. Rest assured that it lay in his room, very sharp and he was not above using it after classes. Tyki's slickbacked hair was now curly and shaggy. He was also wearing his large swirly glasses and had a cigarette in his mouth. It wasn't lit becasue Mari and Lenalee couldn't stand the smell of the smoke. Allen and Lavi came down behind him. Lavi was wearing his bandana around his neck almost like a necklace so his fire red hair was in his face. His eyepatch was mostly covered by his hair. Allen had on a blue graphic tee shirt with a black long sleve shirt under it and jeans. He was also wearing gloves to cover his hand.

Allen's left arm was red and scaley with veins visable all over. It also had some bright green shards of glass in his hand that looked almost like a cross. When Cross had adopted him, Allen had survived a fire at his house, and one of the windows had exploded to his left. When he had brought his arm up to protect himself it was badly burned and two peices of glass were logged into his hand in a way where it was more dangerous to take it out rather than leave it. A larger piece of glass had gotten past his arm and cut him down the left side of his face. There is a large scar that now adjorns his face, with a star at top, a strange scar from where the glass had shattered upon contact with his head. Allen was a little sensitive about it, and the got nervous when people stared at him for it. Other than that, it didn't bother him so much other than some stiffness in his arm. He was still a very polite and excitable kid.

Lavi sat down next to Mari and turned to her. "So Ri-chan, you ready are you ready for your first day in 'Rich Kid academy, school for the rich and lazy'?" Lavi asked with a smirk on his face. Mari glared at him for a moment and his eye softened. "But seriously Mari, you will do great there. I can't believe you actually got into that snooty school!"She rolled her eyes at his antics and finished her breakfast.

Kanda hit him over the head. "Aww does Yuu need a hug?" Lavi said in a purposfully annoying tone, "I think Yuu does, because Yuu seems like Yuu is in a mood!" Lavi was soon running away from the _very_ pissed off Kanda. "You baka usagi! When I see you again I'll skin you with mugen!" He roared after him.

Allen just shook his head, and Mari ruffled his snow-white hair. Looking at the clock, she groaned. It was 7:30 already and she needed to get to class soon. Looking for Cross, all of their legal guardian's, Allen gave her a sympathetic look.

'Allen looks tired and sympathetic. Cross better not have left again,' she thought. "He didn't, did he…?" Mari didn't even need to finish the sentence, as Allen had already started nodding. "Damn" she spat and asked, well more like begged Tyki for a ride. "Fine but you owe me" Tyki replied in a deceptive tone. Tyki drove her to school and dropped her off at the gate to go to his job working in the mines. He was very smart, and a very talented, but he enjoyed working in the mines with all of his friends. He had another job with his uncle, but all Mari knew about it was that he never truly enjoyed it.

She waved to him as he drove off, and turned to face the gates of her new school.

**A/N: I know! so short! this literally made me cringe from the length! I'll try to make it longer i swear! **

**But... *goes into fridge and gets cookies* I will give you 2 cookies the size of your face if you review! and flames will be used for smores!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Host Club

**~A/N - I updated this chapter. Please tell me if you still see any problems with it or have any ideas for further use :) Thanks!**

**A/N: Thanks for the favorites and here's a longer chapter as promised! **

**Cross: Why am I here?**

**Avi: Well I forgot to do a disclaimer last chapter and you were doing who knows what last chapter, so if you do it then you can hide here from the debt collectors.**

**Cross: And why would I need any help hiding?**

**Avi: …point taken… BUT I have all of your alcohol AND your innocence and I'm not afraid to drop it in the fire.**

**Cross: …Fine. Avi doesn't own -man or any of the characters. Can I have them back now?**

**Avi: *glares* Finish. The. Disclaimer. *holds entire stash above the fire***

**Cross: …:(! Fine She also doesn't own Ouran High School Host club. The only thing she owns is her plot and OC**

**Avi: Thanks ****Enjoy! *gives stash to Cross and runs***

**Mari looked up and saw the shining new words 'Ouran Order Academy' marking the gates of her new school. She walked through the enormous gates, past the water fountain, and into the lavishly decorated office. **

'School for the rich all right…' she thought looking at all of the expensive things she passed. There were guys and girls walking around in fancy hairstyles with fancy bookbags. The uniforms didn't even look like they had a wrinkle in them.

She went to the secretary and asked for her schedule. The secretary pulled out a manila envelope and handed it to Mari. '_Mari Sato_' it said in large fancy letters. She opened the envelope and found her schedule. "Class 1A huh?" Mari mumbled as she looked at her class info.

She walked out of the office and walked for about ten minuets before realizing that she was lost. She tried re-tracing her steps to find where she had gone, but all the hallways in the school looked the same. "I blame the moyashi for this… I hang around him too much and now I have his sense of direction." Mari mumbled stealing Kanda and Lavi's nickname for Allen.

After another few minuets of wandering she changed tactics to ini-mini-miney-moe to pick a hallway. She ended up running into a kid with short brown hair who was wearing guys' clothes. After living with so many guys growing up, she instantly noticed that the kid was actually a girl. "Sorry, I got lost and didn't see where I was going! I'm new here…?" "Oh, sorry I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi said while looking around for someone. 'This is Haruhi, the other scholarship girl?' Mari thought while looking her up and down. "Nice to meet you Haruhi. You're the other scholarship student right? Uhm sorry if this seems kind of rude, but why are you in the guys uniform?" Mari asked, the last question in a hushed tone. She wasn't exactly one to talk, wearing her brothers extra Ouran Order uniform. Her old uniform was too small, and she hadn't bought the girls uniform yet. Haruhi looked very surprised and was about to answer when two guys ran up to her asking if she was okay, and suddenly dragging Mari away.

She found herself in a chair in a dark room with one light pointed at her surrounded by a bunch of guys and a kid holding a plush bunny. "What am I doing here and more importantly WHO ARE YOU?" She yelled to them.

"How did you find out that Haruhi was a girl?" A semi-tall guy with blond hair that was covering his eyes at the time said.

It wasn't a question, she realized. It was an order. "Hey it's pretty obvious to me, no need to get so damn defensive! Anyway, who the fuck are you and what gave you the right to just drag me away like that!" Mari yelled to them. At this point, Mari was fed up with the whole interrogation act. The kid came up to Mari asking her if she wanted to hold his "Usa-chan." 'This kids in high school? I really hope he's a genius, because he acts like an elementary school student…' Mari thought.

The two twins whispered something to each other, then to the other guys. They seemed to agree on something and turned back to Mari. "Well?" She asked, growing impatient at them constantly ignoring her questions. The guy in the glasses who was standing next to the blond answered in a falsely sincere voice "If you could, we would ask you to please keep Haruhi being a girl secret. Can you agree to this?"

"Sure, I don't really care. Now will you please untie me and answer my damn questions?" She said in a voice dripping with venom. She had a very short temper today because she had woken up to a bucket of water, and being tied up wasn't helping her mood.

The guy in the glasses nodded and said, "My name is Kyoya Ootori I'm a sophomore, and we are Ouran Order's Host Club."

"I am Tamaki Suoh. I'm also a sophomore, and I'm the President of the club" The blond one said.

"We are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, we're freshman." The twins said at the same time.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but call me Honey! I'm a junior!" The kid said. 'How is he a junior? He looks like he's 8!' Mari thought to herself.

"I'm Takashi Morinozuka or Mori. I'm also a junior." A tall guy who was quiet the entire time said.

There was an awkward silence as she started to memorize their faces with their names.

"So new guy what's your name?" The entire club asked.

Mari looked at them before cursing them, their mothers, their grandmothers, and their dogs out in as many languages as she could. "Are you that stupid you idiots? I'm a Girl! My name is Mari Sato." She said while glaring at them. The twins were the first to recover from being cursed out. "You're a girl? But you're in a guys uniform." They stated with their eyebrows raised. "Well excuse, I didn't have time to buy a girls uniform yet."

The guys all looked at her with pity and started whispering about how sad it was that she was a commoner. They let her go and the twins led her to classroom A1. The teacher introduced her, and she was seated between Haruhi and the window. Haruhi looked at her sympathetically and said "Sorry about that this morning. The guys are a little…"

"Annoying, stupid, assuming, asinine, rude?" "Well I was going to say overbearing about my secret, but that works too." Haruhi went back to taking notes, and Mari went back to staring out the window. She already knew the lesson, and was too pissed to take any notes on it.

Lunch rolled by and Mari wasn't hungry so she went up to the roof of the high school. She opened her phone and texted Allen and Lavi

'_Hey it's me. How's school? You should be in lunch now I think? Can you guys give me a ride back home? I really don't feel like walking back today._'

She lay down and watched the clouds for a few minuets waiting for an answer when an annoying voice caught her attention. She looked over and the host club had come to the roof. Her phone buzzed and she looked at the text from Lavi

'_Hey its us. School is going good so far, but lunch just ended so we'll have to talk to you later. We can give you a ride back, but I _(Lavi)_ has soccer practice after school till 4:00. See you then!'_

She shut her phone and heard the host club sit down a few feet away from her. She ignored them and went back to watching the clouds when Honey-sempi's head was blocking her view. "Is there something I can help you with?" Mari asked lazily. "Why are you sitting alone on the ground? Are you okay?" Honey-sempi asked in a little kid voice. As much as she would hate to admit, she thinks that Honey is tolerable out of all of them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just felt like being up here that's all." Mari said while getting up. She followed Mitsukuni back to his table and sat with the host club and talked to Haruhi. A few girls approached us while we were talking, and started to talk to Mari.

After lunch, Mari had a study hall. She was looking around in the study hall rooms for a quiet place to read. Lavi had given her some history books that looked interesting, and she wanted to check them out. All the rooms were too noisy and filled with gossiping kids. She wandered around until she found an abandoned music room.

'Well this room can't be worse then the two study halls…' Mari thought while opening the door.

Inside she found the host club planning for their next meeting. She shook her head and was about to leave, when Hikaru quickly closed the door before she could escape. "Mari we were just talking about you!" Hikaru said while ushering Mari towards the group. She pushed him away and he fell and broke a couple teacups. "Sorry didn't mean to push you that hard. You okay?" Mari asked while giving him a hand up.

Kyoya looked at the damage on the teacups and told Mari that she now owed the club $5,000. "Well how the hell am I supposed to get the cash pay you guys back? Its not like I just have $5,000 laying around." She asked them worriedly.

"Well you could join our club and pay off your debts." Tamaki said, "I mean that's why Haruhi is doing in our club" Mari looked over to Haruhi who facepalmed as she heard this, having dejav'u back to how she was forced into the club.

Mari looked back at Tamaki with an eyebrow raised and asked what she had to do to pay off the debt. Kyoya told her "you would act as a host, meaning that you would need to keep your boys uniform. All you would need is to get 250 requests and then you would be debt free. You seemed to get some girls attention during lunch, so it should be easy to meet the quota."

She thought about it for a few minuets and decided that if all she had to do was talk to girls after school until they ask for her 250 times, then that would be better than it would be better than having to pay off a debt. She had to help Allen with Cross's debts considering that Cross was technically only Mari, Allen, and Kanda's guardian, and he was only taking care of Lenalee and Lavi per request of Komui and Bookman, Lenalee's older brother and Lavi's grandfather.

Shaking off thoughts of debt and Cross, she accepted Kyoya's terms. "So when do you want to start?" Tamaki asked. "Well my brother is picking me up late, so I guess I'll start today." Tamaki nodded and looked over at the twins and said "go" and they grabbed Mari and took her into a changing room.

A few seconds later two maids came in the room with an evil glint in their eye and took away her hat, much to her protests. The evil maids then put makeup all over her until she reminded herself of Kanda with brown hair. She came back out and sat on the couch and was shown how to be a host.

'What have I gotten myself into' she thought as she readied herself for the club to open.

**A/N: ****Comments and reviews are always welcome! and flames will be used to burn Cross's alcohol!**

**Cross: HEY! **

**Avi: hahaha just kidding! *crosses fingers* But anyway, review and tell me who should do the next disclaimer and get a cookie! Thanks! :)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3: Hosting and Debt

**A/N: Thank you CharraCharraNya for the review ****I'll try to fix the spacing in the story! Sorry if it bothered/hurt anyone's eyes! (It bugged me a few times too…) Oh and just so there are no confusions, when Mari is at school and is in the Host club she will be referred to as a he.**

**Avi: Well there wasn't any disclaimer suggestions soooo *sticks hand into a hat* We have Lavi!**

**Lavi: …not. Funny.**

**Avi: What?**

**Lavi: You're siding with Kanda on the Baka Usagi thing aren't you**

**Avi: Yup ^.^ Now would you please do the disclaimer? I'll give you a carrot!**

**Lavi: -.- I'll do the disclaimer keep your carrot. Echem. Avi does NOT and I repeat NOT own any DGM or OHSHC characters. She DOES own Mari and her plot!**

**Avi: But! I am renting the characters for the story sooo Lavi! Back into the hat!**

… **He ran away didn't he..**

She came back out and sat on the couch and was shown how to be a host. 'What have I gotten myself into' she thought as she readied herself for the club to open.

All of the guys in the club were dressed in samurai cosplay outfits. The fake swords reminded Mari of Kanda with mugen. When they were ready the doors of the club opened and a large line full of girls in yellow dresses came in and instantly gathered around their favorite host club member. Mari was sitting with Haruhi to watch her host, since Haruhi was in a similar position as Mari.

"So you are going to be a host?" The girl closest to Haruhi asked. She had brown eyes and long brown hair. Her hair had two small buns at the top that looked similar to cat ears.

Mari smiled to her before replying a simple "yes." The girls around them smiled and started to try to figure out what Mari's 'type' was.

A loud screech sounded and the floor started to rise up in the middle of the room. A girl's demented laughter sounded from the platform and a girl jumped down. Mari looked around, but the club looked like a mix of annoyed and amused.

"Yes, what is you're type Sato-kun?" Asked the girl from the floor. She was dressed in a cosplay outfit and walked over to them. She stared at Mari and turned to the girls who were sitting around them and whispered in hushed voices.

Mari raised an eyebrow at her before turning to Haruhi. "Oh, right you haven't met Renge–chan yet. She's the manager of the host club. She is good at figuring out people's types."

"Types?"

"Yes types!" Renge said getting excited. "Tamaki is the princely type. Kyoya is the cool type. Hikaru and Kaoru is the little devil type. Mori is the wild type. Honey is the shota type. Haruhi is the normal type. So Mari, what type are you?"

Mari looked up through amused and slightly bored eyes and said "No idea." Tamaki came up out of nowhere and exclaimed, "He has to have a type!" Tamaki then started listing off, "Would he be the shy type? Or the scary type? Maybe the short fuse type? Or how about –" "No I got it!" Renge announced.

"Well?" the hosts asked, anticipation coming off of them in waves. "The quiet type!" No one said something for a few seconds and let it sink in. "The quiet type?" they repeated. "Yes! Mari has sat there and has entertained these ladies with Haruhi, but if you listen carefully, she has only said a few words!" The club members thought about it for a while and then agreed. Renge nodded and walked back onto the platform laughing "Oh-hohohohoho" as it went down.

"Why is she in the floor? Isn't this supposed to be a music room?" Mari said confusion evident on her face. Haruhi looked at her sympathetically "That's exactly what I said… it confuses me too."

With his type now found, the host club went back to entertaining the girls. Mari watched as Kyoya tried to sell some girls some calendars and pictures. 'Well that would explain how the club gets the money to do this kind of stuff I guess. But it does make sense, after all Kyoya is always after money. He reminds me of Cross.' Mari thought bitterly.

Hikaru and Kaoru were randomly doing their acts of "forbidden brotherly love" as they called it. The girls all around them were blushing and staring at them with wide eyes.

Mori was hanging around Honey who was eating cakes. 'The amount of cakes he's eating would have impressed Allen' Mari decided. The girls around Honey were enjoying themselves, eating cake and talking.

Mari then looked over to Tamaki, and was instantly reminded of Cross. 'He's just flirting with all of them. This club is so werid.' He thought to himself.

Soon it was 3:45 and all the ladies left, saying goodbye to all the host club members. The guys started to clean up and Haruhi and Mari went to change back into their uniforms.

Mari offered Haruhi a ride home, and Haruhi accepted. It was getting close to 4:00 so they went outside and the guys followed.

"So Mari, who's picking you guys up?" Tamaki asked in his overprotective voice. "My family, why do you care?" Mari stated. Tamaki started blubbering about how he "wanted to know who his precious daughter was going to ride with." The twins bopped him on the head and he snapped out of it.

It reminded Mari of Lenalee's brother Komui. Lenalee wasn't technically Mari's sister, infact no one living with her was a blood relative. Komui and Bookman, Lavi's grandfather, was working on something in London when Lenalee was still in highschool. Komui asked Cross to watch his "precious sister" and Cross agreed. Why Komui chose Cross of all people to watch his sister was beyond her. It was the same situation with Bookman and Lavi. When high school ended, Lenalee had become very close with all of the people living there and decided to stay with them till after college.

Shaking off thoughts of Komui and his over protectiveness towards his sister, Mari focused on what the club members were talking about. Tamaki was in a corner covered in gloom lines from something that the twins had said.

Before Mari could ask what Tamaki did, a bright red car pulled up honking and a redhead with a bright green eye and an eyepatch and a white hared kid with a large scar going doing his eye with gloves on came out of the car. "Ri-channn~" Lavi said before glomping Mari. Allen just walked up to Mari and pulled Lavi off.

"Thanks…Allen." Mari said between gasps. She looked back at the host club and said "Allen, Lavi this is the host club. Host club, Allen and Lavi" she said while pointing to show which was which. The host club members introduced themselves in their own, strange way. All of the host club members were looking at Mari's brothers oddly, not only because the three look nothing alike, but also because of the eyepatch and the scar.

Mari mouthed to the club not to stare because it sometimes bugs her brothers. Mari turned to Lavi and said, "We're giving Haruhi a ride okay? She doesn't live too far away." The latter of the sentence was said in a whisper so the host club wouldn't find out where she lived. Lavi looked at Haruhi with an eyebrow raised, before realizing that Haruhi was infact a girl. Mari realized what she said and told Lavi and Allen that they were not to tell anyone that Haruhi was a girl.

The host club seemed a little agitated with Mari for spilling Haruhi's secret, but realized that her brothers can't exactly tell that many people from the school especially if Mari told him not too.

Lavi said "Sure she can come, just give me a minuet to put my soccer stuff in the trunk then." And went to his car. Allen turned to Haruhi and whispered "Cross was home earlier today. He left us a note." Haruhi paled at the news but quickly recovered before anyone noticed. "How much?" She asked. He shrugged, but looked worried.

Mori, Allen, and Kanda were the only one's that were Cross's adoptive kids. Kanda lived with Cross's friend Froi Tideoll for a few years so Cross's debts were left for Allen and Mari.

Lavi yelled from the car "It's all good! Come on guys!" So Haruhi, Mari, and Allen said goodbye to the host club and went into the car.

The ride back was pretty quiet, and before anyone knew it they were at Haruhi's house. "Thanks for the ride and nice meeting you Lavi, Allen. See you tomorrow Mari-chan!" Haruhi said before closing the door.

They drove back to their house and put all their school stuff away. Mari went strait to the living room and collapsed on the couch. Tyki was sitting a few feet away from her reading. His hair was all frizzed out from working in the mine, and he was in overalls a white top and was wearing crazy spiral glasses.

"So how was school, girl?" Tyki asked in his usual tone. Mari just glared at him and said "Do you have to call me girl all the time? It was… interesting."

Mari was facedown in a pillow so it sounded more like "Muu oo ave oo caa ee irl aa da tiii? Ii waa itrestig." Tyki understood what she said and raised an eyebrow at her. He tossed her a shiny multicolored rock. "Here" He said, "It's from the mine." He got up and left her alone so she could rest for a few minuets.

She stared at the rock and played with it for a while before deciding to get up. She went upstairs and put it in her room. She then went back downstairs and sat down with Allen. She looked at him apprehensively and said, "Lets get this over with. Read it."

He looked at her before looking at the letter to "_The Baka Deshis_" and opened it. The letter had dried stains of what looked like alcohol, and had a note written to them from Cross. It read,

'_Mari and Allen,_

_There are three bars for each of you that you need to pay back._

_Allen: $362,400.00 'Club Foot', 'Ginger Ale House', and 'Stop and Drink'_

_Mari: $358,993.00 'Peters Inn and Out Bar', 'Lizards Lounge', and the 'Drift Inn'_

_They expect the debts to be paid off by next month, so I expect them to be paid._

_~ Marian Cross_

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! I figured it would be a good place to stop though. I hope this was a little bit easier to read! ALSO the names from Cross's letter are real places! i almost forgot to do a disclaimer for them!**

**Mari: You do realize that you just gave us over a million dollars of debt, when I ALREADY have to work off a $5,000 debt. Right?**

**Avi: Uhm… well… now you have better incentive to pay off that 5000?**

**Allen: You… are evil…**

**Mari: Allen. Lets get her!**

**Avi: THANKS FOR READING…AHH ALLEN NOO DEACTIVATE YOUR INNOCENCE GAHHHHH!… PLEASE REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4: Jobs and Old Friends

**Avi: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LITTLE OVER A WEEK WAIT FOR THE UPDATE! There were so many projects and assignments due that I didn't have any time to work! But. I do have a present for you guys.**

**Hikaru: What kind of a present could a commoner give them?**

**Avi: -.- Well I was GOING to say "An extra long chappie just for them!" but you may have just ruined it.**

**Hikaru: WHAT? NO!**

**Avi: hmmm I'll tell you what. Do the disclamer, and I will make this chapter extra special long. Deal?**

**Hikaru: Fine. Avi owns nothing but Mari and her own plot. This should probably be expected of a commoner though.**

**Avi: -.- yeah yeah yeah you're lucky I don't feel like deleting you from the story. Anyway… Thank you so much for the review Ashiteru my hasu! ONTO THE STORY!**

'_Mari and Allen,_

_There are three bars for each of you that you need to pay back._

_Allen: $362,400.00 'Club Foot', 'Ginger Ale House', and 'Stop and Drink'_

_Mari: $358,993.00 'Peters Inn and Out Bar', 'Lizards Lounge', and the 'Drift Inn'_

_They expect the debts to be paid off by next month, so I expect them to be paid._

_~ Marian Cross_

Allen and Mari looked at each other with grim expressions. Allen turned to black Allen; a side that only comes out when dealing with the huge debts, or his cousins Debito and Jasdero. Mari looked on the verge of tears and was shaking.

'$358,993 debt from Cross. $5,000 debt from the host club. What else can possibly go wrong?' She thought to herself.

Allen stood up with his hair falling in his face and walked to the door. He stopped and said in a low solemn voice, "I'm going to find a job. Not even my skills can get the cash we need for this at this speed. You'd better find one too. I'll talk to you later."

Mari watched Allen leave the house. He was shaking and holding a deck of cards in his good hand tight enough that his knuckles turned white. She shook her head sadly and opened a newspaper. After a few minuets of searching, she found the job section. Looking at it there were jobs she found that she liked. These jobs were dog grooming, waitress in a nearby café, babysitter, and a bartender at a nearby bar.

"Cross again isn't it." Lavi stated from behind her. She squeaked and jumped a few feet in the air. She turned and glared at Lavi, muttering about "Baka Usagi's that need to learn how to make noise when entering a room." Lavi smirked, and then went back to a somber expression. He knew how hard it was for Allen and Mari to keep up in school while holding down so many jobs for their 'master'. He always tried to help, even though she didn't want him to.

She ignored him and went back to looking for jobs. He stared at her with a calculating eye, and gave her his keys. "What's this for?" She asked, surprised at her brothers actions. "You'll need a ride to these places, and I can easily carry my own stuff to and from school. Also, you will need to call your school's headmaster." Lavi stated.

"Thanks, but be careful. I don't want you to get sick or hurt over me making you walk places. Why should I have to call the headmaster though?" She asked him. He quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. "Isn't it a school rule that you need to get the schools permission to get a job during the year?" He asked knowingly.

Mari went red and looked over her schools handbook. Lavi didn't go to, or have any interest in Ouran Order Academy, and yet he knew the rules better then she did. She left her seat, and went back to the couch and pulled out her phone.

After a few minuets of pressing buttons and being put on hold she was finally put on with the headmaster. "_Hello? This is the Headmaster of Ouran. Who is this?" "_Hello. This is Mari Sato. I am a new student at Ouran, and I need a few jobs at the moment. I was wondering if I could work at a Café that's not too far away, the dog groomers, babysitting for the neighborhood families, and working at nights in a bar." _"Mari Sato? I am aware of your situation. That is a difficult amount of work, but as long as you keep your GPA above a 3.5 then your scholarships will remain, and we will find no harm in your extra jobs. But please understand Sato-chan, if your grade drops to a 3.6 we will have to ask you to quit some jobs." _"Understood Sir. Thank you very much!" Mari was ecstatic when she shut her phone. She would be able to work all her jobs, even the bartending job and as long as it wouldn't interfere with her grades she would be fine!

"So are you free to work?" Lavi asked curiously. "Yes! They should still be open now, so I'm going to check them out! Is it okay if I borrow your car now?" Lavi looked at her with his eyebrow raised in a mocking manner and said sarcastically "No, Mari. I just gave you my car keys for you to decorate your room with." Mari chuckled and gave him a hug before taking his keys and leaving.

Mari went to the Café first, because it was only a few blocks away. It was a small cute place. The walls were all a reddish brown and it had a few pictures of coffee on the wall. The place had a few tables meant for two people by the windows, and the other tables were more like the hang out spots in a Starbucks. The café had Internet, music, and a small bookshelf filled with short novels and magazines.

The Cafe didn't have a lot of people in it. There was a woman with dark circles under her eyes and long brown hair working with the coffee machine and a man with two long pink braids working the front counter.

"Well hey, sweetie! My name is Jerry, is there anything I can get for you?" The man said in an almost feminine voice. She looked at him questionably before saying "Hi, My name is Mari Sato. Nice to meet you! I was hoping to get a job here, there was an add in the newspaper for a job." Jerry fawned over her being polite and handed her an application. She sat in the corner and started to fill it out.

After she filled it out, she gave it to Jerry and began to leave when she heard, "Wait!" She turned around and went back to see what he wanted. "I'm the manager here. Your application looks good enough. Tomorrow we won't be open because we have to get a new coffee machine, but how about you start Wednesday after school ends. Okay?"

She was shocked to say the least. Normally it takes a day for her to get a solid job. "Yes sure! But I have a club after school, so what days will I work?" He turned to the other woman who worked there and they talked for a moment. "You can work Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays after your club. How does that sound?" She thought about it for a moment before agreeing.

She left and went in search of the dog groomers. They weren't too far away, only a few minuets from the Café. When she went in she was surprised to see an old friend of Cross's standing there. Cloud Nyne and Cross went way back, and Mari would see her from time to time talking or meeting up. Nyne had her hair back into its usual partial ponytail. Her pretty blond hair also covered her face, like always.

"Mari Sato? Is that you?" Cloud Nyne asked. Mari nodded and walked up to her. Her pet monkey, Lau was on her shoulder as always, and she gave him a treat. "Yeah Miss Nyne! Long time no see." "What's been going on lately? Finally had enough of that bastard, Cross?" She asked with a slight edge to her voice as she mentioned Cross.

It was true that Cloud Nyne and Cross were friends, in a manner of speaking, but their relationship was strained at best. Cross would always try to flirt with her, but she'd always get annoyed by his antics. Cross, Froi, Cloud, Yeegar, and Zokaro were all apart of some business group a while ago as far as Mari knew. They went their own separate ways after a while, and while they are still old friends, Cloud Nyne was always a little bitter about Cross. She was also not beyond putting him in his place from time to time and even beating him when he needed it.

"No, I'm still living with Cross and the rest of my family." Mari said with a touch of humor to her voice. "I was wondering if I could have a job here? There was an add and I really need the money. I have a job at the Café a few blocks down and an after school activity, but I can work from four till 8 on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

Cloud looked over Mari and thought about it for a minuet. Cloud knew that she was very good with handling animals, and all she would need to do is wash and dry the dogs before she cuts them. "You are updated on your tetanus shots correct?" Cloud asked. Mari nodded. "Perfect. Then you have the job." Mari smiled and gave Cloud a hug before leaving.

"And Mari." Cloud said ask Mari was leaving, "tell Cross that if I see him within a mile of my store, that I will make him regret it in ways that I can't express to you." Mari nodded as she ran out of the store.

She went to the city's rec. center and posted an advertisement that she created a while ago for babysitting. She quickly left the rec center, to find her last possible job.

She knew it would be dangerous going to the bar, especially when her brother was there gambling. If they were to give any inclination to knowing each other, there would be serious problems. This bar was called the "Drift Inn" and was one of the bars that Cross had told that she would pay. She needed a quick fourth job, and working at the place that Cross owed, always helped pay off the debt faster.

Mari walked up to the bar and saw a very large bald woman serving drinks. The woman had a tattoo across her tongue and was an acquaintance to Cross, other than just serving him drinks a couple of times. Her name is Mahoja and her boss's name is Miss Anita. Miss Anita is very beautiful and very nice to Mari and her siblings. Other than Neah and Mana, Miss Anita was his closest friend.

"Hello Mari. Miss Anita is in the back, waiting for you." Mahoja said before sighing. "I'm sorry I let him run a tab here, but we figured that better here where we can keep an eye on you than somewhere else." Mari smiled at her and nodded. Mahoja and Miss Anita cared for her and all of her siblings and wanted to make sure that when Mari and Allen were out paying for Cross's debts, that they are at least doing it in a safe place.

Mari walked to the back of the bar and saw Miss Anita sitting with a drink in one hand. She sat down and they talked for a while about how things were going. Soon Mari asked "So I was wondering if I could work here around 9 to 11 on weekdays so I can pay back Master's debts quicker." "That's no problem, you can always work here." Anita said without a second thought. She loved spending time with Mari, and didn't mind a helping hand either. "Thank you Miss Anita! Can you do me a favor, and tell Master that he should spend more time here than in the other bars? I mean running up a bagillion dollar tab is one thing, but its easier to pay if its in one place, especially if its here." Mari said in a voice that hinted at sarcasm.

"Well I will pass the message on, but I make no promises that the answer will be more than a grunt or a snort." Miss Anita said while getting up. Miss Anita went back to the bar, and waved as Mari left.

Mari drove home and put away Lavi (well really her) keys. She saw some mac and cheese left out from when Lenalee came home, and found Kanda sitting in the kitchen. He was, not surprisingly, eating soba with a pile of work in front of him. He regarded her and she nodded.

Kanda and Mari didn't talk that much, but they didn't need to. They have known each other for so long that they know how the other thinks. They also don't fight like Allen and him do, but that doesn't mean that they don't mess with each other. She isn't above putting some makeup or nail polish into his room, or stealing mugen when he isn't watching. It was also pretty hard to get mugan, considering that Kanda carry's it around like it's his lifeline.

Mari went upstairs and collapsed into the bed, allowing herself to finally relax. She saw that Lavi's door was slightly open, being right across the hall. She was too lazy and exausted to get up, so she took a piece of paper and wrote, "_Thanks for the keys. I got all the jobs. Will work __every__ day, but don't be a stranger if you ever need a ride. I owe you big. –Mari"_ Mari then folded it into a paper airplane and shot it into Lavi's room.

A few seconds later a paper airplane was sent back with the words "_Don't mention it. You have way too much to pay off to be worrying about how long it will take you to walk somewhere. And don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Good night, Lazy bum –Lavi"_ Mari put the letter on the floor and set her alarm. She then laid back and fell to sleep.

**A/N: Yup I am proud of myself. I wrote this at 4 in the morning after a party and its five pages long. Thank you so much for reading this!**

**Mari: Thank God. I have a safe place to work. I was worried when you said I was working at a bar!**

**Avi: Well I wouldn't be THAT cruel to put you in a random bar! But don't worry—**

**Mari: NO RUINING NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Lavi:…this chapter had Tyki giving her a stone. Please tell me he isn't a phyco murderer. Because its one thing to OOC a Noah, but if you OOC him and still give him his murdering tendancies… there will be a problem.**

**Avi: Don't worry Lavi! Tyki isn't crazy…er then normal! …Well he doesn't have any tease so you'll be fine.**

**Lavi: …**

**Avi: WELL ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS GET COOKIES AND EPIC CAKES THAT HONEY WOULD SPAZZ OVER! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO COOK THE CAKES!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5: Apology and Preview

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I am SO sorry for not updating in so long, and I'm almost done with the newest chapter. My school has highschool state graduation tests all next week, so the teachers have been giving us a LOT of homework to do for the past few weeks. Once again I am very sorry, and I KNOW that I should have gotten SOMETHING in the past few weeks. Expect the next chapter update by the end of next week!**

**Here is a preview for next chapter!**

_A few seconds later a paper airplane was sent back with the words "__Don't mention it. You have way too much to pay off to be worrying about how long it will take you to walk somewhere. And don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Good night, Lazy bum –Lavi"_ _Mari put the letter on the floor and set her alarm. She then laid back and fell to sleep._

Mari was awoken to the sound of her blaring alarm. She sat in bed for a few moments going over what she was going to need for the day in her head. When the nonstop screeching of her alarm was too much for her, she threw it against a wall while sliding out of bed.

She gathered her clothes together and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Luckily she had woken up before her siblings, so she didn't have to worry about running out of hot water.

When she was done with her shower, she quickly got ready for school. She put on the boys uniform that the host club had given her. Mari sighed as she remembered what Haruhi had told her.

_"Wait! I can't take this! It will just add to my debts." Mari exclaimed as she was changing back into her brother's old uniform. "Don't worry about it, Mari. Kyoya will sell something to make up for it. You wont have to even worry about this being added to your debt." Haruhi said with a dark look in her eye._

_ Mari looked at Haruhi warily. "What do you mean 'Kyoya will sell something to make up for it.' Kyoya doesn't seem like the type of guy to just take care of your debts. What's the catch?" Haruhi's bangs fell over her eyes as she said "He will take pictures of you during the club, or take a used pencil of yours, or something of the sort and sell it online. Even though it seems stupid, if your in the Host club it will make a lot of profits."_

'I wonder how much he sold of Haruhi's, considering that she looks like Allen when he's talking about debts.' Mari thought to herself. She left the bathroom to find an annoyed looking Tyki standing outside the door.

**A/N: OKAY SO THAT IS THE PREVIEW…. It was a long preview because I love all of you who have read this far. Also I would love to thank CharraCharraNya, Ashiteru my hasu, and yuky16 for their reviews and favorites! Each of you gets a virtual cookie and hug ^.^ 3**

**Please review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6: More School and Noah!

**A/N: Okay I'm really sorry for the wait! Here's a long chapter for and apology! **_**Remember last chapter was a preview, so I will highlight everything from the preview so you can just skip over it ^.^**_** BUT ANYWAY Thanks CharraCharraNya, Ashiteru my Hasu, and yuky16 for the review! I will try to keep this story going with the usual every chapter being longer than the last! Now for the Disclaimer…**

**Rhode: Allen~! Hey Avi! What gives! You told me Allen would be here!**

**Avi: Well he was here and he ran off screaming when I told him you were coming.**

**Rhode: Where did he go?**

**Avi: Do the disclaimer quickly and I'll tell you?**

**Rhode: Deal. Avi owns ****nothing**** but her own plot and character. If you think she owns anything more in this story than I will send some candles after you. Now where is Allen?**

**Avi: He's at school in the music room hiding under the piano. **

**Rhode: Thankies~!**

ം०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०◦∙ ◦˚∙ღ∙˚◦ ∙◦०ഠം౦०҆'˚'҅०ം

_A few seconds later a paper airplane was sent back with the words "Don't mention it. You have way too much to pay off to be worrying about how long it will take you to walk somewhere. And don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Good night, Lazy bum –Lavi" Mari put the letter on the floor and set her alarm. She then laid back and fell to sleep._

_Mari was awoken to the sound of her blaring alarm. She sat in bed for a few moments going over what she was going to need for the day in her head. When the nonstop screeching of her alarm was too much for her, she threw it against a wall while sliding out of bed. _

_She gathered her clothes together and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Luckily she had woken up before her siblings, so she didn't have to worry about running out of hot water._

_When she was done with her shower, she quickly got ready for school. She put on the boys uniform that the host club had given her. Mari sighed as she remembered what Haruhi had told her. _

"_Wait! I can't take this! It will just add to my debts." Mari exclaimed as she was changing back into her brother's old uniform. "Don't worry about it, Mari. Kyoya will sell something to make up for it. You wont have to even worry about this being added to your debt." Haruhi said with a dark look in her eye._

_Mari looked at Haruhi warily. "What do you mean 'Kyoya will sell something to make up for it.' Kyoya doesn't seem like the type of guy to just take care of your debts. What's the catch?" Haruhi's bangs fell over her eyes as she said "He will take pictures of you during the club, or take a used pencil of yours, or something of the sort and sell it online. Even though it seems stupid, if your in the Host club it will make a lot of profits."_

'_I wonder how much he sold of Haruhi's, considering that she looks like Allen when he's talking about debts.' Mari thought to herself. She left the bathroom to find an annoyed looking Tyki standing outside the door. _

"Any slower, girl? Some of us have work." He muttered disdainfully. "Oh, I'm so sorry Tyki" Mari remarked sarcastically while smirking. Tyki rolled his eyes and took her hat and tossed it down the stairs. Mari glared at him for ruining her good mood and ran off to get it

Mari came downstairs to find Kanda and Allen sitting at the table. They were glaring daggers into each other.

"Moyashi. You want me to take off that old man hair of yours?"

"Cut my hair? Why? You could get much more money from that long girly hair of yours, Bakanda."

Kanda stood up so fast that the chair slammed back. He was about to attack Allen when Mari figured that it would be a good time to intervene. She sighed and put down her breakfast as she smacked both of them in the back of the head.

Kanda scoffed and sat back down and Allen went back to his impossibly large pile of food. Mari and Kanda have been living with Allen for so long, that they were used to his… eating habits.

"So Allen, how'd you do last night?" Mari asked curiously. Allen had gotten back later than she had, so she hadn't gotten a chance to ask how the poker game went. Kanda raised his eyebrow in interest and started to listen to their conversation.

Allen got a wicked smirk on her face and the hair fell over his eyes. "How do I always do in poker, Mari?" He started laughing silently and Mari shivered. Dark Allen scared her sometimes.

Kanda was still confused and it showed on his face. Mari just said "Cross" and he nodded in understanding. After a few minuets, Allen went back to normal. "So how did you do last night? I saw you talking to Miss Anita. I guess we're lucky Cross went to her bar for once. So did you find any other jobs?"

"Yeah, I got a job with Miss Nyne, a waitress job in the Café, and I put up some babysitting fliers around the rec-center. Oh, Allen. Just so you know. Lavi gave me his car, so I can get to the jobs. If you need a ride to school just let me know, okay?" Mari told him seriously. Allen nodded and told her "I'd need a ride today, but don't worry for the rest of the year."

Soon Lenalee came into the kitchen with Lavi and they sat down. "So what are you guys doing today?" Lenalee asked. "School, clubs, work. You know, the usual." Mari said bordley.

"Clubs?"

"Well yeah. I got roped into going into this club with a bunch of people. Lavi, Allen you met them yesterday remember?" Lavi and Allen nodded in understanding. "So what kind of club is it?" Lavi asked. "It's a host club. Long story short is I have to act basically like Cross without the drinking in the club until 250 girls request to hang out with me, and my debts to them will be paid off. Any cash I make in the club other than that will go to any of my expenses and the rest to me." Mari said casually.

The color drained from everyone's face, even Kanda's. "You have to… act like Cross? What do they think you're a guy? And what debts!" Allen said, still in shock. "Yeah, I have to act like a guy in the club. They put makeup and mess with my outfit and hair until I look a lot like Kanda." Allen snickered at this and Kanda turned away with a "Tch". Mari rolled her eyes and continued, "And yes. I have a $5,000 debt in that club. Don't worry its nowhere NEAR as bad as what Cross does, just talking to the girls and hanging out with them." They all let out a sigh of relief at this.

They all finished eating breakfast, and as they put their dishes in the sink Lavi suddenly asked "Has anyone seen Tyki? He hasn't come down yet." Mari suddenly broke out in hysterical laughter. "What did you do Mari?" Allen asked.

Mari couldn't believe she forgot what she had done to Tyki's hair gel. He always put it in his hair to either slick it back when he was working for his uncle, or keep it curly when he was working in the mines. She was so pissed at him yesterday that she emptied half of the container and put bleach into it.

She stopped laughing when she felt a very, very dark aura coming down the stairs. Everyone except Kanda slowly backed away from her as Tyki came down the stairs with hair as white as Allen's. He came into the kitchen and walked right up to Mari with a crazed smile on his face.

Mari was scared. She only sees him with that look when he's close to snapping from something his Uncle said. She braced herself for whatever he was going to do.

Tyki went right up to her and whispered in a cheery voice that only she could hear, "I know it was you, girl. I will get you back you know."

Mari shuddered and nodded till her head hurt. Tyki smirked, put on his swirly glasses and left. Once he was gone everyone came out of their hiding spot and looked at Mari, who looked like a mix between terrified and extremely amused.

"Wow Ri-chan, you really pissed him off this time." Lavi said while smirking. He ruffled her hair and started walking away saying "Yuu-Chan, Lena, Moyashi we should probably get going now~!"

Kanda and Allen got very dark looks on their faces and chased Lavi out the door. Mari and Lenalee got their bags and followed them. Once they kept Lavi from being killed, Lenalee and Kanda went towards Order University.

"You sure you don't need a ride, Lavi? It's still pretty early, I can make it back in time. I'm already giving Allen a ride anyway." Mari said. Allen and Lavi looked at each other and shrugged. "I guess one ride wouldn't hurt, but you shouldn't worry about us walking. Your school is in the other direction, and you don't want to be late." Lavi said while getting in the car.

They both took the backseat and Mari drove to Ouran Order. Within ten minuets they arrived at the excessively tall school. Ouran order looked kind of like the Leaning Tower of Pisa would if it was standing strait and painted black. Lavi and Allen were about to open the door when a small group of kids gathered around the car.

"Allen!" A girl with blue hair exclaimed. She ran to Allen and glomped him as soon as he got out of the car.

Mari and Lavi snickered. The girl who glomped Allen was Road Kamelot. She was Tyki's niece and Allen's cousin. She was really fun to hang out with, but her version of 'playing' is pretty scary. She loves messing with people, Allen especially.

"See ya, Ri-chan!" Lavi said as he left the car. Lavi started talking to Devito and Jasdero. When he said "Ri-chan" Road stopped glomping Allen and went up to Mari.

"Mari~!" Road exclaimed, "I haven't seen you since you left to go to the academy! Oh by the way, Lord Milleni took down your babysitting sign. He says he'll pay you to hang with me and pet-sit Lulubell." Mari was very happy to hear this. She loved hanging out with Road, and Lulubell was really easy to take care of.

"Hey Road! I know we really do, but I have to go to school now. Tell Duke I say thanks! He's a lifesaver. Text me when you can though, I can talk during lunch!" Mari said happily.

Duke was Tyki and Road's uncle. A lot of people also call him the 'Millenium Earl.' Only a few people like Tyki, Cross, Komui, and Bookman really knows what he does for a living, but whatever it is makes him not have a lot of time to spend at home. He used to hire Mari to pet-sit their cat Lulubell when no one was going to be home for a while. Road was home a lot when she watched Lulubell (Duke didn't trust her with the cat alone) and Mari and Road became close friends.

Mari said bye to everyone and started to drive to the academy. It was a pretty boring drive and took 10 minuets longer than it would if she just went to school, but she thought it was worth it.

'I can't believe that Road goes to Ouran Order! I thought she went to Noah High' Mari thought to herself.

ം०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०◦∙ ◦˚∙ღ∙˚◦ ∙◦०ഠം౦०҆'˚'҅०ം

When she arrived to her school, Mari was extremely careful when parking. The kids here were exceedingly rich, so they had fancy and expensive cars. She was a little bit paranoid about scratching them. She parked next to a Bugatti Veyron and a Lamborghini Reventon.

Sighing, she _carefully_ got out of her car and went to the front of the school. It was still a good twenty minuets before class started, so she looked around to see if any of the people from her class were around yet.

There was a lot of commotion in front of him (her) so he went to see what was going on. In the center of the giant huddle of kids was, of course, the Host Club. They were having a picnic of sorts and their fans were circling them from afar.

Mari decided to go and sit with them so he can attract more customers, because the more he can attract, the more he can pay of his stupid debt. He felt the stares of many girl's eyes on his back as he walked up to the group.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked up and waved at him to come over. He sat down awkwardly, next to Mori and Haruhi. "Hey guys. So what exactly are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Mari-chan~! We're having a picnic! Do you want some cake?" Honey-sempai asked while somehow shoving three cakes down his throat.

Mari laughed and turned him down. "Sorry Honey-sempai, I already had breakfast. I'm full, but now there's more cake for you!" Honey's eyes became wide and he said enthusiastically, "Thank you Mari-chan!" He then moved to devour more cake.

Kyoya and Haruhi looked at Mari curiously. After a few minuets it got on his nerves so he said, "Unless you can read minds, staring at me with that look on your face wont answer any questions. So ask."

Haruhi was surprised that he knew that she wanted to ask him something, but Kyoya responded first. "Well I was just thinking that you seem very used to this. It took Haruhi a few months to even think about hanging around us like this willingly."

Haruhi blushed a few shades of red and muttered under her breath. The rest of the club became quiet, as she answered, "Well Haruhi probably isn't used to clearing up debts as much as I am. If there are a bunch of fangirls watching you guys, then hanging with you would probably make some more request me."

Kyoya nodded in understanding, but everyone else stared at her a little sad. "You mean you don't really want to hang out with us?" Tamaki asked. "Not really, no." Mari deadpanned. Tamaki was covered in gloom lines and went into the fetal position.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other with an evil smirk and said simultaneously, "So what you're saying is that when you pay off your debt, you'll leave?"

Mari caught onto the smirk and answered quickly, "Well it doesn't mean that, but it means that if I had no debt, I wouldn't hang out with you because I don't know you at all. If I hang out with you for a while, well who knows. If you two are thinking about adding to my debt, you will be sorry."

Mari said the last sentence in a voice that only they could hear. She used a voice that can compare to Allen's when he turns into dark Allen. The twins shuddered and nodded, but the mischievous look never left their faces.

ം०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०◦∙ ◦˚∙ღ∙˚◦ ∙◦०ഠം౦०҆'˚'҅०ം

_RINNGGGG_

_RINNGGGG_

_RINNGGGG_

The school bell went off, so they packed up the picnic and went to their respective classes. Haruhi and Mari were talking, while Kaoru and Hikaru stayed behind them, just out of earshot.

"So all we have to do is raise her debts? Shouldn't be too hard…" Hikaru whispered. "But Hikaru, we don't want Mari to hate us! She's like another Haruhi!" Kaoru whispered back.

"True… still I wonder where Mari's bad side came out from." Hikaru muttered, still a little freaked out from seeing her. "If I didn't know better, I would have thought I saw horns coming out of her head!" Kaoru paled and nodded.

"Hey guys why are you walking so slow!" Mari and Haruhi called back to them. The twins caught up with them and walked just slightly behind them.

They turned and entered their classroom. The teacher was sick, so the substitute gave them a study hall. Hikaru and Kaoru both shouted "WHOOOOT!" and sat with Haruhi and Mari.

"So Mari, we were going to go to a beach over the weekend with the whole club. Can you come?" Haruhi asked. She wanted another girl to be there, especially after what happened last time.

Mari considered it for a moment before saying, "I may be able to, but I'll have to see. I'm helping my friend pet sit on weekends and I can't skip out on that." Haruhi nodded.

"You have other friends~? Who?" The twins said simultaneously. Mari rolled her eyes, "Of course I have friends. You know I did have a life before coming here." Mari said in a sarcastic tone.

"Remember my brother Allen?" They nodded and she continued, "They're his cousins. Also there is Deisya and Marie, but they are in college. There is also Miss Anita, and Cloud Nyne, and Mr. Tiedoll."

Haruhi looked confused for a moment and asked, "Wait, wouldn't Allen's cousins also be your cousins?" Hikaru, Kaoru also turned to look at her in a confused way. Mari quickly answered "Nah I'm adopted. Actually most of my siblings aren't related. Well except for Tyki and Allen."

Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru were shocked into silence until Mari waved her hand in front of their faces.

"Hellooooo? Anyone home? Earth to you three, class is almost over…you've been staring off randomly for the past few minuets now. Are you guys okay?" "Aww you really do care about us!" The twins said happily to her. She felt a vein pop out in her forehead. 'Now I know how Kanda and Allen feel around Lavi. Note to self: Allow the next attempted Lavi murder by Allen and Kanda to go on for however long they want.'

ം०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०◦∙ ◦˚∙ღ∙˚◦ ∙◦०ഠം౦०҆'˚'҅०ം (school skip on account of my lazyness XD)

_RIINNNGGGGG_

_RIINNNGGGGG_

_RIINNNGGGGG_

The bells sounded again, and school was over. Mari went to the old music room with Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. They were excited for whatever strange costume they had to wear. Mari didn't really like the idea of dressing up all crazily for the sake of a few extra requests, but at least it lowered her debt.

When they opened the doors, the usual whoosh of light and some random rose petals flew through the air. They saw Tamaki and Kyoya talking to a group of people dressed in dark cloaks and dark clothes.

"Who are they?" Mari asked quietly. Haruhi turned to her and said, "That is Nekozawa-sempai. He's the president of the Black Magic Club. Him and Tamaki are now good friends after he helped Nekozawa talk to his little sister. She was afraid of him for a while because she is afraid of the dark."

Mari nodded and looked back at Nekozawa. She could see some blond sticking out of his hair, so he knew it was a wig. She figured that if his sister is afraid of the dark, and judging from the whole darkness and shade thing, Nekozawa doesn't like the light. It would be pretty difficult for them to try to meet under those circumstances.

The group walked up to the Black Magic Club and the twins took out flashlights. Mari watched as Nekozawa-sempai started to back away and take a stuffed cat out. He muttered something about curses and "Beelzenef" and went into his club's room.

Tamaki walked up to them, as cheerful as ever, and said, "Hi everyone~! Today we're going to be hosting with the Black magic club! They are going to do their magic, like fortune telling and selling curse dolls and good luck dolls. We will be doing a 'Halloween' theme!" Mari and Haruhi looked at each other and shrugged, completely missing the evil look the twins had.

Two maids came from nowhere and took Mari and Haruhi by the arms and dragged them into what looked like a giant dressing room. There were many costumes, many of which were semi-girly. "What gives? I thought we are supposed to be hiding the fact there we are girls?" Mari asked the maid who dragged her.

The maid just smirked and dragged her into a dressing room and force-changed her into a costume. Mari began to laugh until she cried. She looked EXACTLY like Kanda when he was training with mugen. Her hair was in his normal hairstyle albeit brown, but still the same style and length. She had the same loose white shirt and a long katana on her back.

She smirked to herself 'Heh,' she thought, 'what would happen if I used the typical 'Kanda' attitude? Kanda had so many fangirls, so this may help get rid of my debt!' Mari turned away from the mirror with Kanda's typical "Che" and walked out the door.

Haruhi was complaining to Kaoru about being dragged away. Haruhi was wearing an old-fashioned clown outfit. She had a silver mask, and had huge pants and a baggy shirt. She pulled it off really well. Kaoru was a devil, and from what Mari saw, so was Hikaru. She walked to a chair when Hikaru came up to her.

"Wow Mari! You really look like a samurai in this." Mari made sure to keep a strait face as she turned her head quickly saying "Tch." Hikaru looked at her with an eyebrow raised and then went to mess with her again.

Mari took the sword out and held it to his throat and growled "Leave before I slice you to pieces." Kaoru saw this and came running to his brother's aid. Mari couldn't hold a strait face any longer, and she doubled over laughing. "What was that?" The twins yelled at the same time. Mari took a deep breath and explained about Kanda and the fangirls.

They didn't realize that Tamaki had seen the whole thing. He came out of nowhere clapping and saying "Bravo!" He continued after a few seconds, "That was perfect! Mari threatened poor Hikaru, and Kaoru came running! You need to do that when we open the club!"

The three looked at Tamaki like he was crazy and shrugged. "Whatever" Mari muttered and fell asleep back on the couch.

Kyoya, Mori, and Honey came out from the dressing rooms a few minuets later and were all in costumes. Honey was dressed up as a little kid, Mori was dressed up as Tarzan, and Kyoya was dressed up as a zombie.

Kyoya got the Black Magic Club to come over and they dimmed the lights and made it spookier. The Black Magic Club had tables set up everywhere for girls or the hosts to come to. Nekozawa sat with Beelzenef and glared slightly at the twins.

Mori woke Mari up, and the Host Club grouped together and waited for the girls to open the door to the club.

ം०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०◦∙ ◦˚∙ღ∙˚◦ ∙◦०ഠം౦०҆'˚'҅०ം

**A/N: Well that's it for now! And I am proud of myself because this chapter is eight pages long and is over 4,000 words! That's my longest chapter so far by a LOT!**

**Lavi: So wait, you are going to leave us for another week or so?**

**Avi: I'm afraid so. Sorry but there are major school tests next week! If I don't pass then I can't graduate. -.-**

**Allen: WAIT! NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH ROAD!**

**Road: It's fine Avi! Leave for as long as you want… Oh Allen~!**

**Avi: Well, I will try to update as soon as possible, and I love you all! OH BY THE WAY! TELL ME: Who should do the disclaimer next? Should I pair some people up?**

**Virtual hugs and cookies and freshly baked brownies for all of my lovely reviewers! Flames will be used to make the cookies and brownies! Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7: To work with Friends

**A/N: Okay this wait wasn't as bad as last time and I promise on my stash of reviewer cookies that I shall write more chapters this week (SPRING BREAK! OH YEAH!) Why am I writing my story instead of doing something awesome! Well, unlike the kids in my school in orchestra going to Spain, and the band people going to New York in my school, I am chilling at my house writing because I love you guys! ANYWAYS I'm done with my rant so lets move to the disclaimer! But first: THANK YOU APPLEJAX XD and TROLLYPOP! I GIVES U BOTH REVIEWER+FAVORITER COOKIES! XD ENJOY THEM YOU BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! And to anyone who read this far *gives a readers cookie***

***Goes into a room and pulls out Lenalee!***

**Lenalee: Hey Avi! What do you need?**

**Avi: Well, I would love it if you would do the disclaimer… would you please?**

**Lenalee: Sure **** Avi owns no DGM or OHSHC characters or their plots. She only owns her own plot and random character who somehow knows everyone!**

**Avi: Wow! I didn't have to bribe you or anything! I mean I had Cross by his innocence and everything!**

**Lenalee: …**

**Avi: *rereads what she typed* DUDE NOT LIKE THAT! **

_Kyoya, Mori, and Honey came out from the dressing rooms a few minuets later and were all in costumes. Honey was dressed up as a little kid, Mori was dressed up as Tarzan, and Kyoya was dressed up as a zombie._

_Kyoya got the Black Magic Club to come over and they dimmed the lights and made it spookier. The Black Magic Club had tables set up everywhere for girls or the hosts to come to. Nekozawa sat with Beelzenef and glared slightly at the twins._

_Mori woke Mari up, and the Host Club grouped together and waited for the girls to open the door to the club._

The doors once again opened and the rigged flower petals dropped from the ceiling and the girls looked in wide-eyed and amazed.

"Welcome to the Host Club, Ladies." The club said together, exept for Mari who "Che'd" in a very Kanda like fashion. The group split up and went to their own area with the girls who requested them. Tamaki looked back as he was walking to his usual couch and continued, "We hope you enjoy our Halloween theme!"

One of the girls who requested Haruhi said, "So Haruhi, you are a clown? That's so cute~!" Haruhi laughed and told her, "Yeah, it wasn't my idea, but its fun to just have fun sometimes!"

"Speeking of fun, if you want to have some real fun, then get your fortunes read by the Black Magic Club." Nekowaza said through Belzanef. The girls were a little bit creeped out, but Mari and Haruhi just rolled their eyes at him. Nekowaza walked away muttering about how they had now idea of what they were missing, and something about curses.

Mari smirked and threw four juggling balls over to Haruhi. "Go on baka piero. Juggle." Haruhi raised an eyebrow at Mari because Mari was randomly acting out of character. "Okay…?" Haruhi started juggling and a bunch of girls started coming over to fawn over her.

Mari smirked at her plan, and Haruhi's eyes widened in understanding. Haruhi's juggling was getting her attention, and getting attention was getting the both of them more requests.

"Haruhi-kun! You're so cute!" "Haruhi-kun is so talented!" and "Haruhi-kun is amazing!" was a common remark that Mari heard from the girls around her.

Mari saw the guys becoming slightly annoyed that all of their customers were leaving them. Kaoru walked over to talk to Tamaki who was acting really weird at Haruhi and Mari's antics, and Hikaru just watched Haruhi with serious amusement in his eye.

Mari looked in her bag and had one last ball and tossed it not at Haruhi, but at Hikaru! '_So much for being like Kanda! Now I'm acting like Lavi! Oh no…' _Mari yelled a quick "Hikaru, DUCK!" Hikaru saw the ball coming at his face at the last minuet, and didn't have time to dodge it.

_THWACK!_

The room became dead silent and everyone was looking warily at the twins and Mari. "Hikaru, I'm so sorry! It was a really bad throw and… I don't even know how it hit you that hard!" Mari told him, sounding very surprised. Hikaru had a small cut on his face and Kaoru came running to his brothers' aid.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed as he examined Hikaru's face, "You're hurt!" He said in a panicky tone. Hikaru's eyes softened and he looked at his brother. "I'm fine, it's just a little scratch." He hugged Kaoru, and Kaoru just said into his chest, "That's good! I was so worried that you were hurt…and if you were-" "I'm fine." Hikaru cut him off, and cupped his face in his hands.

Mari stopped paying attention after that. For one, she knew that she didn't throw the ball hard at all. The scratch was a surprise to her. Also, the unending squeals of the rabid fan-girls were raking on her nerves.

She stood back at the wall and just watched as things in the club progressed from there. A few girls approached her after that and asked if she really meant to harm Hikaru, and some even talked to her, but it was obvious that many were a little upset at her for doing that.

"That was very clever. A little bit harsh, but a good idea none the less." Mari jumped a foot in the air and squeaked in surprise. She didn't even notice Kyoya approach her!

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Mari said once she calmed down. "I'm sure." Kyoya said sarcastically, "But regardless, you just risked your own popularity and chances of getting requested for Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru." Mari just shrugged at this and walked away.

Mari sat down with Honey-sempai and his customers, and ate some cake with them. She was on friendly terms again with Honey and his customers by the end of the club.

At 3:45 people began to leave, and Mari went strait into the changing room. She took a picture of herself dressed as Kanda on her phone, and then went to her pile of clothes and started to change. The twin maids from hell were shocked at the speed at which she changed.

By 3:46 she was in a loose white tee shirt, jeans, and a black and blue bandana that looked very similar to Allen's traveling bandana. She looked very similar to a person who would paint building. The maids were horrified, but she explained that she had messy work and didn't want to "mess up the beautiful school uniforms. I want to wear something clean and not messy tomorrow!" The maids calmed down at this, and backed off. They didn't even want to imagine her in that during the school day.

She walked out of the changing room as Haruhi walked in. "Hey, thanks for that earlier. Don't worry, the guys figured out your plan so they aren't angry with you, but be warned. They like to trick you as a way of getting revenge." Haruhi warned. Mari nodded and walked into the main music hall.

The guys, needless to say, freaked out when they saw what she was wearing. "Is this commoner clothes for girls?" Tamaki asked, panicked at imagining Haruhi in them. Mari rolled her eyes and said "One of my jobs starts in another hour, and I don't want to get my clothes dirty."

There was a small glint in everyone's eyes as they asked "Jobs? Where do you work?" "Over at Mind Your Own Business." She answered casually. All the guys sweat dropped. "Well you know you aren't allowed to have a job during school, right?" Kyoya said, hoping that they could do to her what they did to Haruhi over the summer. "Of course, I'm not an idiot. I _did_ read the handbook. I just called Mr. Suoh and asked him, and as long as my grades don't drop I'm fine." Kyoya just nodded.

"Okay well if you guys are done staring at me, I'm going to do my homework in my car. See you tomorrow." Mari said as she walked off.

ം०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०◦∙ ◦˚∙ღ∙˚◦ ∙◦०ഠം౦०҆'˚'҅०ം

Tamaki waited a few moments, before taking out his phone.

_Ringgg_

_Ringgg_

_Ringg-_

"_Hello Tamaki. What is it?"_

"Hello. Can you do me a huge favor?"

"_Depends on what it is. What do you need, there's a meeting I have to get to so please hurry up."_

"Got it. One of my friends, Mari Sato, told us she has a few jobs. Can you please tell me what they are?"

"_If Mari wanted you to know then wouldn't she have told you?"_

"I know, but it's important. Can you please just tell me?"

Tamaki heard a sigh on the other side of the phone, and then heard his father clicking the keys.

"_Due to extenuating circumstances, Mari is allowed to work several jobs during the year. Before you ask, no. This money is not for her schooling. Anyway, she works in the Café Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Cloud Nine Dog Groomers today and Thursday, the Drift Inn every night, and according to what she told me this morning, a pet sitter for the Millennium Earl on weekends. I have to go now, but I'll talk to you later. Bye, son!"_

The line went dead, and no one cared. Haruhi had come out of the changing room when Tamaki's father had started to list off the names of her jobs. Even she was shocked.

"Lets visit Mari-chan at work!" Honey-sempai said. They all agreed. "So today she works at the Dog groomers, and the Drift Inn. Tamaki, we are going to need your dog for the groomers." Kyoya said while writing on his notepad that he pulled from seemingly nowhere.

"We can follow her around today!" The twins said evilly. "Uhm…guys," Haruhi began, "we'd better use my Dad's car or else she'd spot you guys a mile away. Your expensive cars don't exactly fit in with the average car."

The club drove over to Haruhi's apartment. "Dad!" She shouted. Ranka ran over to her, not in his usual makeup. "Can we borrow your car for tonight? We want to visit a friend at work, but it will be too flashy for us to go in a sports car. We'll leave Tamaki's car for you to use for work!" "Okay, but just remember," Ranka glared at Tamaki darkly, "stay safe!"

They traded cars and headed toward Tamaki's house to get a dog for Cloud Nine dog groomers. Once they had Tamaki's dog, they headed for Mari's work. It was nearing 5, so they tried to hurry so they would still be there when they arrived.

ം०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०◦∙ ◦˚∙ღ∙˚◦ ∙◦०ഠം౦०҆'˚'҅०ം

Mari was sitting in her car finishing up her homework when her alarm on her cell phone went off. "3:30. Time to head to work." She muttered as she started up Lavi's car.

She made it to Cloud's place with a good 10 minuets to spare, and she headed in. The sound of large and small dogs barking filled the air, and Cloud came out looking relieved to see her.

"Hey Mari! You're a little early, but no complaints. Now, here is what you're going to need to do. Stay in the front and check people in. You give them one of these sheets to fill out," she pointed to a couple inch thick stack of paper that asked for basic info on the dog and the owner, "and then you take the leash and lead the dog back here. Once you lead the dog back, set it up in its cage and Lau will take it from there. I figured that you'd need to get some homework done, so feel free to work when no one's here."

Mari nodded and absorbed all of the information. Cloud went back to shaving the hair off of part of a poodle, and Mari sat at the desk.

After 15 min, a man in his 50's came in with a German Sheppard. "Good afternoon, Sir. Would you please fill out the form and tell me what kind of haircut you'd like for your pet I'll take your dog to the back!" The man grunted and filled out the form. "Trim it" is all he said.

The man's name was Cosimo, and his dog's name was Red. Not very creative name, considering Red's fur was tinted red. Cosimo paid for his dog and left. I took him back to the cages and Lau, being the talented trained monkey that he is, took the collar and got Red ready for his bath.

This continued for another 2 hours until three people came through the doors with one dog. The man in the front had a golden lab, so Mari said "Good evening, Sir. Please fill out the form and tell me what kind of style you want for your dog and I'll take your puppy back!"

The man walked forward, and Mari could get a good look at him. She was shocked to find that it was Tamaki coming with his dog. Tamaki was acting like he was shocked to see her, but Mari couldn't tell. _'Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit shit shit! If that's him then that must be the rest of the club!' _She thought panicked.

"Mari?" Tamaki asked innocently, "What are you doing here? This is where you work?" "Uhm yeah, I work here for a while after school. Hold on a sec. I'm going to take your puppy to the back." She filed his papers and quickly tugged his dog over to the cages and handed him off to Lau.

She came back and Tamaki was sitting in _her_ chair. Mari wasn't too happy about it so she snuck behind him and flipped his chair back. He landed on the floor with a loud crash and Hikaru and Kaoru ran up to help him out.

"Ow! Mari-chan! How could you!" Tamaki asked pitifully. She just rolled her eyes at him and said, "My chair, my rules. You took a chance sitting down." Tamaki's face was covered in gloom lines and he got up and quickly went to the other side of the counter with the twins.

"So Mari, why are you here?" Hikaru asked. Raising one eyebrow, she said, "Working…? Why else would I be here?" Hikaru just shrugged.

"…"

"…"

After a few moments of an awkward silence, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru left. Mari sighed and whispered, "That was weird. But they don't need to know about Cross just yet."

Mari sat and waited for another three hours and a few more people came. She had dinner with Cloud and Lau and then she went home.

The lights were on at her house and she walked in. Kanda was chasing Lavi around with mugen, Lenalee was doing her homework, and Tyki was sitting on the couch. Reading. And his hair was _brown_ again.

He saw her looking at him and he just smirked. '_He probably just had one of his miner friends do his hair or something.'_ She thought. She called "Hey Lena!" from the stairs, and heard a small 'hey' in return.

She went upstairs and entered her room. She put her book bag down and There was a water balloon in her pillow from Lavi that she saw. She removed said water balloon and went on the steps. Lavi was running away from a VERY homicidal Kanda, when

_SPLAT_

The water balloon landed square in his face.

"Gah!" Lavi screamed, completely flabbergasted. "What was…who did…how did…MARI!" He glared at her with all that he could while Kanda smirked and walked away.

"You should be thanking me, Lavi. It was either get carved up by Kanda, or your water balloon to the face." Mari said smugly. Lavi just glared at her darkly and stalked away.

She smirked and went back upstairs to change for her next job. Working at a bar, you need to be very careful about what you wear. Wear something too plain and ugly and the customers will ridicule you, and some people may not even buy a drink. Wear something too tight or too showy and the male customers will treat you like a slut or a whore. Mari shivered at the thought of creepers flirting with her.

Quickly jumping for joy she found a good outfit. It was a pair of flare jeans that were just a touch to big on her, a belt, and a red shirt with a black cami underneath. Satisfied with her outfit, she quickly changed.

By the time she finished getting ready, it was 8:45. She ran to the car and yelled a quick "Goodbye!" to everyone. They looked mostly sympathetic, even Kanda and Tyki.

She got into the car and drove over to the Drift Inn. It was pretty busy, but there was still one employs only spot left for her. She ran in and went behind the bar. She looked around and saw Allen being his usual cheating self at the poker table in the back. Mahoja was on the other end of the bar, serving drinks to one end.

"Heeyy kid. Gimme a beer will ya?" A man asked a few feet away. He was already pretty drunk, and had been smashing beer bottles after beer bottles down for a few minuets before she came.

Mari saw the numerous beer bottles littered around him and smelled the alcohol on his breath, even as a bartender who is surrounded by it. She looked at him disdainfully and said, "I think you've had enough. You look like you're going to be sick anyway." He gave her a dark look and stumbled away.

"You're lucky. He normally doesn't take to kindly to being cut off." Mahoja told her quietly. She went on to tell her about when she had told him that a few weeks ago, and how he went into a rage that was so bad that she even had problems throwing him out of the bar.

She whistled, impressed and looked around quickly and continued to make drinks. Technically she isn't supposed to make alcoholic drinks, but the owner is fine with it, and her guardian didn't care as long as she made money. She had looked around because for a moment, she thought she felt someone watching her. She shook off the thought and passed her newly made martini down to a woman.

She heard a bunch of men around Allen grumble in annoyance, and she snickered. Of course they were going to loose. He had been a professional at cheating at poker since he was 11. Now that he's 15, he's unstoppable.

Allen walked out of the bar a good five minuets later, with a bag full of cash. Mari was impressed. He normally doesn't clean out so many because people tend to back out when they see how 'lucky' he is. _'If he keeps this up he will pay off the debt in no time.' _She thought happily. "Now if only I could sweep in cash like that…" She muttered silently.

Before she knew it, most of the customers left the bar and it was time to lock up. "Hey Mari, nice work. Here we'll split what's in the tip jar." Mahoja said, and then she spilled out all of the change from the jar. "Wow, that's a lot of money. It's even more than usual. You must have a few costumers who like you, Mari." Mahoja said happily.

She laid it out, and there was $48 in total. They decided to split it so Mahoja had $26 and Mari had $22. Mahoja wanted to split it 24 and 24, but Mari argued against it, reminding her that Mahoja had worked longer than Mari and it wouldn't be fair.

"Mari!" Anita said, looking up from wiping down the tables, "You did a good job today. Keep it up and you'll make a killing by the end of the month. I know Cross wants to make you pay off your debt by then. I talked to the bars in the surrounding area. If he comes by any of them, the owner's will kick him out. They all agree that two 15 year olds shouldn't be having to pay for Cross's debt like that."

Mari blushed 10 new shades of red and thanked Anita. She knew that Cross would be pissed to find that his favorite bars wouldn't allow him to drink anymore. Then again, Cross travels all the time, so he'll probably just find new places to accumulate debt.

Mari left after cleaning her half of the bar, and was happy. Her work was done, and she was another step further to ending Cross's massive debt. By the end of the night, Mari made $32 working at Cloud's and she made $60 from working at the Drift, including tip. She sighed happily.

"Almost $100 in one night. I have a month to make 3,000 times that… this is going to be a long month. Maybe if I can ask Kyoya to split the cash he makes over my merchandise. That should rake in a bunch of money, especially considering the amount of rich kids in the school." She said as she walked to Lavi's car.

She drove home, and only two lights were on. She turned the lights off and pulled in slowly, so she wouldn't wake anyone. She walked up to the front door and slid inside.

Tyki was on the couch, with his book on the floor and his head tipped back in sleep. She poked him in the head and whispered, "Tyki, Tyki, you're on the couch. Go upstairs." He opened one eye and glared at her halfheartedly. He got up and stumbled to his room, drunk with sleep. He slammed his door, luckily without waking anyone up.

Mari rolled her eyes at his antics. She knows that he hates to be woken up, but that was a little bit extreme. She quietly went upstairs; passing Lavi who was, unsurprisingly, reading a history book. He looked at her and waved before returning to his book.

She shut her door and put her keys down on her dresser. She then went to the closet. In the closet there was a loose floorboard. She pried it up and took out the jar that was hidden underneath. It had about $200 in it and was labeled "Cross – Debts".

She opened the jar and put the $92 in. The 200 were from the previous time Cross raked up an enormous debt. She always leaves a little for herself incase he overdoes it again. Placing the jar back into the floor, she left her closet and dropped onto her bed. She fell asleep within a few seconds of her head hitting the pillow.

ം०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०◦∙ ◦˚∙ღ∙˚◦ ∙◦०ഠം౦०҆'˚'҅०ം

Tamaki and the twins walked out of the dog groomers after an awkward stare-off with Mari. They were still wondering why Mari needed to have a job, but sat back in Ranka's car with everyone. Haruhi was watching Honey eat cakes, Mori was sleeping, and Kyoya was on his laptop.

"It looks like she'll be working till 8:00. Let's eat something and come back around 7:30." Kyoya offered. Everyone's stomach growled in agreement. Tamaki went to the driver's seat and started the car. Honey sat on Mori's lap, Haruhi sat on the hump, and Kaoru sat on Hikaru's lap. It was a really tight fit, but they managed.

"So what happened in there? What does she do?" Haruhi asked curiously. Kaoru told her about her job and their conversation. "So Kyoya, did you find anything about her?" Hikaru asked. He looked up from his laptop and shrugged.

"Well other than what we already know, she has worked several jobs like this many times before. They normally last around a month at a time or so. I also found her adoption papers. A man named Marian Cross adopted her when she was 6. No known info was known about her from before that. He was the head scientist at Innocence Corporation five years ago. That's it." Kyoya stated in a monotone voice.

Everyone nodded at stayed unusually silent the rest of the ride. They rode over to a fast food place and everyone but Haruhi watched in awe as they went through the drive through. They asked Haruhi a bunch of questions about it and looked at her pityingly when she explained about how some people don't have time to eat a big dinner.

Mori looked at his phone and said, "Its 7:28." Everyone's eyes widened and they rushed back to the groomers. Luckily they made it by 7:30 with a little luck, and Kyoya's families police backing them up.

They hid in the furthest parking spot, away from any lights. Kyoya gave a small chip that was flashing red to Honey. Honey then ran quickly to Mari's car and placed the small flashing light into her trunk. He ran back to the car, and they turned the lights off, took out binoculars, and watched. Haruhi raised an eyebrow at Honey's actions, but didn't comment.

Mari was putting some files away, then she got up and opened the door to the grooming area. She said something, and a tall blond woman came out with a monkey on her shoulder.

"Is that a monkey on her shoulder?" The twins deadpanned. Everyone else just sweatdropped at the sight.

The woman and Mari talked for a few more minuets, before leaving together. Mari went into her brother's red car and the woman went into her car. Mari followed the woman out. Kyoya took out his laptop, and connected with the little chip. It was a tracking device.

Haruhi facepalmed and muttered darkly "A tracking device, really? Aren't we taking this a bit too far? Shouldn't we just ASK her where she lives?"

Everyone else just looked at her like she was crazy for thinking of that idea. Haruhi was grateful that they didn't do this to her when she told them they couldn't go to her house. Then again, the whole Hikaru and Kaoru hating each other trick worked pretty well, and Haruhi figured that it wouldn't work on Mari, considering that she didn't seem to like them very much yet.

They waited a few moments, and then left the parking lot. They used Kyoya's device to follow Mari and the woman, who they figured was the boss. They followed them to a restaurant. The groomer and Mari seemed to know each other pretty well and talked and enjoyed themselves. After a half-hour, Mari left.

She drove through the city for a while, and then came to a medium sized house. From what they could see from the windows, there was a bunch of people inside. They parked three houses down the street from them.

"So this is where Mari-chan lives!" Honey stated. They watched as a man with long hair and a sword chased Lavi around the house. They then laughed when Mari dropped a water balloon on his head. She came out wearing a different outfit, and drove away.

They followed her to her second job, the Drift Inn. They figured that Drift Inn was an Inn, like where Haruhi worked. Instead it was a bar. They went inside and saw Mari make drinks with an extremely large bald woman.

They watched her for a while, and ordered a few sodas from the woman. They saw the tip jar and tipped $5 each. Then they sat down and looked around. There were many people drinking, and some playing cards. The most interesting table was where Allen was. He was playing and had a very large stack of money in front of him. Everyone else looked really pissed off.

"Wow, he's really good at that! He must be really lucky." Tamaki exclaimed. Haruhi sweatdropped and thought, '_Or just a really good cheater.'_ They sat there for a while watching Mari make drinks. When the bar was almost empty they sunk back further into the corner watching her until she suddenly looked their way. They quickly looked away and talked like they weren't there.

A pretty woman with black hair in a golden hair clip walked up to them quickly and took them to the back. She watched them for a second before saying, "Hey, look. I saw you kids watching Mari for the past few hours. I don't know what you want with her, but I won't have anyone stalking my employees, and my friends in my bar."

They looked at her, surprised, before laughing. She raised an eyebrow at them before Kyoya explained. "Hello, we are friends of Mari. We just wanted to know what she does at her job. I apologize if we worried you. Please, refrain from telling Mari of this conversation though."

Anita looked at them warily before saying, "Alright I won't tell her, but no more stalking her like that. Here's some advice. If you want to know about her, then talk TO her, not watch her." They nodded in understanding.

"Alright, well the Drift Inn is officially closed, so, if you wouldn't mind, I have to close up. My name is Anita. It was nice meeting you…" "Oh, I'm Kyoya Ootori. This is Tamaki Suoh, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, Mitskuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka." Kyoya said while gesturing to them.

They left and drove to Haruhi's house. They parked Ranka's car in his parking spot, and went inside. Tamaki left a note for Ranka telling him to call a number when he was home and that a driver would come and pick up his car. They said goodnight to Haruhi and left.

Their curiosity wasn't completely satisfied but they were okay with the amount of information they got about Mari. Satisfied enough, everyone called for a driver, and they went to their respective houses and went to bed.

The next day would be fun.

ം०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०◦∙ ◦˚∙ღ∙˚◦ ∙◦०ഠം౦०҆'˚'҅०ം

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I know that my updates have been a little random lately, so I will try to get them in once a week. This week I may get in one or two more chapters done because of spring break but no promises. Oh and Kanda, would you please explain what Baka Piero means?

**Kanda: Baka means stupid, fool, silly. Basically you**

**Avi: *glares* I am not afraid to break mugen and make you bow down to Lavi and Allen for the rest of the story.**

**Kanda: 0.0 Che**

**Avi: -.- Kanda… *gets out pen and begins to write about it***

**Kanda: O.O FINE! Piero means Clown, or as far as Avi knows, considering she used Google Translate.**

**Avi: Thanks! Okay cookies and cakes and virtual hugs and glomps to all of my beautiful reviewers or favoriter's. (I know it isn't a word…but it will be…eventually)**

**ALSO! TELL ME WHO I SHOULD TOURTU—ERM I MEAN MAKE DO THE DISCLAIMER! :D**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	8. NOT Chapter 8: AN and cake

STOP! THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE BUT YOU SHOULD PROBABLY READ IT BECAUSE I HAVE QUESTIONS FOR YOU! :D

So I have some good news and some bad news.

BAD NEWS:

Hey guys… Okay I'm doing the one thing that I promised my self I would NEVER DO. I am so sorry about this… please don't kill me or chase me down or anything.

I have to put this story on hiatus for a bit… not too long (not nearly as long as you've waited for a new chapter) but I have finals coming up in a few weeks that I need to study for and my teachers are shoving projects down our throats… yeah don't you love school?

GOOD NEWS:

Okay so even though I'm putting this story on a short break… I'm almost done with the next chapter (sorry no preview :p) I will be continuing to work on it until I finish up finals, but I can't spend like an hr writing every day for an extra long chappie, so I can't actually tell you when I will get it in so it would bother me to try to post. So, why did that annoying message have to go into the good news you ask? Well here is the good thing. **I will either do a few medium length chapters… OR… one chapter that is so long that your eyes and my fingers will bleed from the length.**

So tell me what you think :D Should I make the chappie long or short?

Also, I already have a request for the next chapter for who is doing the disclaimer. But I want to know. Who do you want to force in a fun way to make do the disclaimer? IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE FROM THESE SHOWS BTW. (I watch to much tv and read a little bit too much so if you have another character from something else, leave their name and what they're from in ur review/PM)

_Okay guys, Thanks a lot for reading this far! It means a lot. Also to anyone who has taken the time to read thus far:_

_http : / .com /assets/images/4/ 2007/10/cupcake_timer. Jpg_

_(without the spaces)_

_To anyone who has taken the time to favorite or review:_

_http : /pics. livejournal. com/ razz/pic/ 0008t3xk_

_(without the spaces)_

_To anyone who has done all of the above or just wants to feel special:_

_http : / www. ifaceit .net/ wp-conten t/up loads/2010/1 1/thank-yo u-cookies .jpg_

_(sorry about the annoying spaces but they wont let me link it D8 )_


	9. Chapter 8: Hosting&Noah&Gambling OH MY!

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what? Im NOT DEAD! Before I say anything else I must say and have everyone say with me:**

**Avi + EVERYONE FROM DGM AND OHSHC: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS FAR 3 TO YOU I LEAVE A READER COOKIE. Seriously guys, getting these reviews means a lot to me. So to Applejax XD, yuky16, Ashiteru my hasu, and CharraCharraNya, I leave you all giant piles of reviewer cookies and cakes and whatever snacks you like.**

**Avi: Okay everyone you can go. *throws rope around Tamaki and Lavi***

**Tamaki & Lavi: *gulp* …Avi…why aren't you letting us go?**

**Avi: *cackles evily* well my friends, a while ago you were requested to do the disclaimer. Now can you **_**please**_** do it before I get some…fun ideas? *gets evil glint in eye***

**Tamaki: Meh I don't feel like it, Lavi you can. … HOW DID I GET IN A DRESS?**

**Lavi: S-s-she's the author… she can do whatever she wants to us… Yesterday she made Kanda and Mori…*whisper whisper whisper***

**Tamaki: NOOOOOO! FINE! SHE ONLY OWNS HER OWN PLOT. SHE DOESN'T OWN US… RIGHT?**

**Lavi: *curled into a ball rocking back and forth* Shedoesn'townusshedoesn'townusshedoesn'townusshedoesn'townusshe-**

**Avi: :} awww thanks for doing the disclaimer!**

ം०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०◦∙ ◦˚∙ღ∙˚◦ ∙◦०ഠം౦०҆'˚'҅०ം

_They left and drove to Haruhi's house. They parked Ranka's car in his parking spot, and went inside. Tamaki left a note for Ranka telling him to call a number when he was home and that a driver would come and pick up his car. They said goodnight to Haruhi and left._

_Their curiosity wasn't completely satisfied but they were okay with the amount of information they got about Mari. Satisfied enough, everyone called for a driver, and they went to their respective houses and went to bed._

_The next day would be fun._

Mari smacked the alarm and got up. She was in a great mood. Half the week was already over, and she had almost $300 in her jar. She rolled out the kinks in her shoulders, and gathered her stuff for a shower.

There is one thing about waking up in a great mood. It doesn't always carry on to the rest of the day. This became obvious when she opened her door and a bright red water balloon fell on her head.

**SPLAT**

She looked at the balloon and there was a note on it. It read, '_Here's you're water balloon back. Enjoy you're shower. From Guess Who (^.^)'_ Mari rolled her eyes at the note, crumpled it up, and threw it out. "Lavi, you have no idea what pranks you just opened yourself up to. If only you would have ended it after I returned YOUR balloon to you. Oh well." She muttered to herself.

She quickly showered and got dressed. She sniffed her hairbrush and threw it out. It was covered in super glue. "They need to get more creative if they want to get me!" She pulled her hair up in one of Kanda's hair strings to be safe.

Mari then ran downstairs and met the disappointed looks of Lavi and Tyki. She laughed quietly and grabbed an apple off the counter. She waved to everyone, wanting to get to school early and get started on some work due later that week. She walked out the door and ran into Allen.

"Oh Mari! You're going so early? What's up?" He said surprised. She's normally the last one to leave, so she didn't blame him for being so surprised. "Heh. Yeah, I'm leaving a little bit earlier than usual. There is some homework that is due later in the week, so I want to get that finished now so I don't have to worry about it when I work. I'm not a quick cash earner like you." She scratched the back of her neck nervously.

He looked at her sadly and then nodded. He patted her shoulder and said, "good luck" and walked back in the house. Mari just laughed and went into her car. Things had gotten to weird with them lately, so she was happy that things were finally getting back to normal. No more pity glances, some early morning pranks, and lots of work.

She made it to the school in ten minuets and ran in. The teacher had just arrived and was surprised when she came into class so early. "What do you need so early, Sato-chan?" She asked curiously.

"I wanted to get my homework for later in the week done a little early, so can I work in here? I'll need the peace and quiet to get it done." Mari explained while absently playing with the spirals on her notebook.

The teacher nodded in understanding. She had been a student once herself, and knew all too well how difficult it could be to get your work done in the morning when your friends are trying to talk to you.

Mari sat down in her regular seat and got out her textbook. She read ahead a few pages in the chapter and started on the homework. She tried to pace herself, getting as much done as she could in the 45 min she had before class began. Eventually the bell rang, and she sighed in relief. She had gotten a good chunk of her work completed.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi came in the classroom looking around before running up to her. Well, Haruhi walked, but came over to Mari with the same intention. "Hey, Mari! Where were you earlier?" Kaoru asked her while putting his stuff on his chair. She shrugged and showed them the work that she got done. They looked it over, wide eyed.

"Wow. I can't believe you got all of that done in 45 min." Haruhi said. She was also always trying to get her work done quickly and diligently so she could be accepted into a law school. Mari respected that and nodded before shoving all her work back into her bag.

"So you work after hosting?" Haruhi whispered as the teacher started class. "Yeah. You know, saving up money, good experience and all that." Mari replied stiffly. The twins saw her stiffen and heard how uncomfortable she seemed. They nodded to each other, and went back to taking notes in class.

"Huh, I guess it is. I hope you can handle it on top of hosting and school. If you ever need help, you have all of us here." Haruhi told her. Mari nodded and they spent the rest of the class in silence.

Haruhi didn't want to tell Mari that they had spied on her last night. She didn't want to go in the first place, and felt guilty ever since. She figured that Tamaki would end up spilling that they spied on her, or maybe one of the other guys would tell her. They were all curious as to why she needed to work so many jobs, and she knew it wasn't their place to ask, but everyone in the club is family so they want to help the best that they could.

ം०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०◦∙ ◦˚∙ღ∙˚◦ ∙◦०ഠം౦०҆'˚'҅०ം

At lunch, Mari sat next to Mori and Haruhi. Honey was eating his monstrous pile of cakes at his usual inhuman speed. Honey's little brother had walked past during this and face vaulted.

"Mitzkuni! I challenge you to a fight!" Honey just shrugged and ran at him.

Mari was stunned. She knew that they were brothers, Mori gave her the basic summery of what was happening, but she couldn't believe that they would fight like that. Over something so stupid as cakes and cute things no less! Mari watched in amusement as Honey easily dodged the kunai knives that were thrown at him and kicked his brother into the ground. The fight lasted about 20 seconds.

Mari applauded Honey as he returned to the table. "Wow, you really are amazing at fighting!" Honey blushed and said in is always hyper voice "Thanks Mari-chan!" before stuffing his face with more cakes.

Tamaki, who had been unusually quiet throughout the day, tapped Mari on the shoulder and led her away for a moment. He looked at the rest of the club and nodded at them, signaling that he was going to ask her about her jobs.

The club watched Tamaki and Mari leave before sneaking around the corner and hiding, eager to find out more about her.

"So what's up." Mari asked, seemingly uninterested. Tamaki was silent for a moment before saying, "Mari, please do not get upset. Promise me, okay?" He was talking faster and more randomly, acting more normal. "Uhm I guess? Fine I'll try not to get pissed at whatever you say. So what's going on?"

"I had asked my dad about your jobs yesterday, and he showed me how many jobs you work." Mari stiffened slightly and looked at Tamaki warily. "I know that you are here on a scholarship, so I was just wondering why you needed to work so many jobs."

Mari looked at him for a moment, weighing her options before responding, "Well, considering you were so curious that you asked your dad, then you probably won't stop bothering me about this will you? The answer's simple. I'm working to get money." A facepalm could be heard around the school, and Mari just smirked and walked away.

'Wow they are really curious aren't they?' She thought as she made her way to the music room. She went into the dressing room and found two costumes that they were going to use. "Fancy" She muttered. There was one suit, with a matching top hat for Mari, and an old styled dress for Haruhi. She smirked, 'My outfit looks exactly like Tyki's when he meets with Duke!' She put on the suit and tied her hair in a low pony tail, then put on the top hat. A note fell out of the pocket that said _Victorian Era_.

"Huh, so that's why we're in suits." Mari remarked, putting the note back in her pocket.

"You look good" Haruhi remarked from the door. Mari jumped three feet in the air. "Where did you come from! I didn't hear you at all." "Sorry about that! So we're wearing suits today, are we?" She asked with amusement in her voice. "Yeah. Its Victorian Era themed, so I wonder what kind of things they'll have us doing today..." Mari said before leaving to sit on the couch.

She sat there for a few moments before she heard:

_Come little children and follow my way_

_Into a world of Darkness and Magic_

_With all my power I'll show you the way_

_To all your dreams_

_Hopes and illusions_

Mari picked up her phone and said "Rooaaaddd! What's up?"

"Hey Marii~! So, Allen and Lavi told us about your club, and we wanted to drop by and hang with you before you have to work! We haven't seen you in forever! Is that okay?"

"Yeah it's fine! We're up the stairs in the abandon music room."

"Okay! I'll see you soon! Byee!"

The phone clicked out and Mari relaxed on the couch until a big shadow blocked her view of the ceiling. "Who was that?" Hikaru asked. "Old friend." Mari answered simply. Hikaru shrugged and hung out with Kaoru.

They were in matching pin striped suits with a matching top hat. _'They pull it off pretty good'_ Mari thought to herself.

Mari sat on the couch staring at the ceiling for a little while longer before deciding to go to the Black Magic Club. She felt the eyes of the twins in her back as she entered the room. It took her a minuet for her eyes to adjust to the light, or lack thereof.

"Welcome to the Black Magic Club, Mari-san. What can we do for you?" Nekowaza said from the corner of the room. He was sitting next to a fortuneteller's ball and was holding Belzanef as always.

"I was wondering if I can have two of your curse dolls. One for good luck and one for bad luck, please." Mari said. Nekowaza smiled, happy that someone from the Host Club would finally dare to get one of his curse dolls. "Here you are, we're selling them for $15 each, but I'll give you one for free. The smiling doll is for luck; the frowning is for a curse. Just write the name of who ever you want them to curse on the back. One rule though. You can't write your own name on either, or it wont work." "Got it! Thanks!"

Mari waved goodbye to everyone in the club before walking out cheerfully. She saw her friends watching her exit, suspicious looks in their eyes.

"What?" She asked nonchalantly, placing the dolls into their bag. "What? Are you kidding me? What do you mean what? Why do you have those dolls?" Tamaki asked frantically, growing paler by the second.

"Tamaki I wanted a good luck doll for someone close to me, and a bad luck doll for someone who is **really **pissing me off." Mari finished darkly.

She then put her bag into the changing room and came back out. She sat down on a couch and laid down while blasting music into her ears when suddenly something got her attention.

_BA-BANG. BA-BANG. BA-BANG._

The pounding on the door went on for a few seconds before the door was pulled open. The usual flower petal swarm surrounded whoever had opened the door, and the club was confused as to who it was. It couldn't be one of their usual customers, because they knew that the club didn't start for another 10 minutes.

Mari got up and slunk quietly towards the door. When the petals faded, Road, Jasdero, Devito, and Tyki stood at the door. Mari stood behind them, and out of site from the host club members. She snickered when Tamaki gave Devito, Jas, and Tyki the same welcome he gave to Haruhi.

When Tyki got his insanity smile on his face, Mari grabbed his shoulder. He jumped a little, and glared at her.

"Marriii~!" Road said happily as she glomped her second favorite person. "Hey Road!" Mari said happily.

The host club looked on in confusion, amusement, and wonder. They couldn't believe that Mari would be so readily glomped, when she wouldn't let them so much as hug her.

"So who are you guys?" Hikaru asked.

"These are my best friends. This is Road. I used to pet sit for her cat, and we became very close. We used to go to the same school for the past couple of years, but now she goes to schools with my brothers. It's okay because I still pet sit for her!" Road stiffled her laughter at that because she knows that they do very little pet sitting when they are together.

Mari walked over to Jasdero and Devito and stepped in between them. She put her hands on their shoulders before saying, "These two are not just my friends, but my brother Lavi's best friends as well. This is Devito, and Jasdero. They are fraternal twins, and Road's older brothers. They both are on the soccer team and they are also in the shooting club. Don't ask, that school is insane. But it's cool, I mean they have amazing aim! Also, don't freak about Jas's lips. It's some kind of new type of piercing where they have small gages through his mouth and he feeds a wire through it. Somehow he can still throw food down his throat like mad though!" Jas started laughing and everyone watched in amazement as the strings go through his mouth.

"Yeah I like the stitched up design hee, hee!" He said before laughing again.

"This is my older brother Tyki. He is also their uncle. He works in a mine, and at some other fancy job." Tyki rolled his eyes at her and she continued, "He is great at playing cards though. Also, he is here for an unknown reason." She looked questioningly at Tyki who simply said, "The Earl didn't want Road, Devito, and Jas left alone for too long."

Mari sighed, but understood. Those three together is like putting a lighter, gunpowder, and alcohol in a room with a little kid. Sooner or later, something bad will happen.

He then looked her up and down with one eyebrow raised. "If you can where this, so can I." Mari said sarcastically before finishing, "They like to dress up. Haruhi and I don't have much of a choice though.

"Okay guys, so this is Haruhi. Haruhi, they are from another school, so can I?" Mari asked her quietly. The club looked shocked for a moment, and they looked at Haruhi expectantly. She just shrugged and nodded. "Okay, well Haruhi is a girl. She is in a...similar situation to me and Allen. This is how we're working off our debts to the club. We make them think we're guys because most kids here thought we were in the first place, and they come to us as customers. We just hang out with girls and we each have a quota to meet. Her debt is much larger than mine, so she'll be here for a while. We don't have to worry about money or food or anything because the club has an online store that sells the most random merchandise." Jas, Devito, Road, and Tyki nodded in understanding, and Haruhi just looked pissed when she thought about what was sold.

This is Kaoru and Hikaru," She said while pointing to each, surprising the twins when she pointed to the right one. "They are identical twins and are crazy, in a good way. In the club they do this thing called 'brotherly love'. It looks like incest, but it gets customers and fangirls. They like to mess with people, so be careful if they ask you which twin is which. It takes a while to be able to tell the difference. In the club, Tamaki also refers to them as sons or brothers. They call him Lord or King. They are also amazing at fashion, and tend to design clothes for the club." Jas and Devito walked up to them and they both started talking about fashion in twin talk.

"This is Mori and Honey. Before you ask, they are _both_ juniors. They are also cousins. There family is set up in a way that Mori would traditionally be Honey's servant, and he follows this tradition. It's okay though, because they are good friends. They both are AMAZING at martial arts. Their families are famous for martial arts, actually. Honey is in love with cute things and cake. Also, a fun fact: Honey can eat about as many cakes as fast as Allen can." The Noah's gawked at Honey in amazement.

She walked over to Tamaki and smiled a very sarcastic smile that had him worried. "This is Tamaki, he's the president of the club. He gets the most costumers out of all of us. He thinks of this whole club like a family, and regularly refers to Haruhi and I as his daughters. He is also a drama queen. He loves to dress up in all of these costumes, and experience things that's normal for us 'commoners'. Well, they all do, but Tamaki is one of the most fascinated by it." Tamaki was embarrassed and was in a corner.

"Last, but not least, this is Kyoya. He is the vice president, or the shadow king. He's Tamaki's best friend, and Tamaki refers to him as 'Mom' when Tamaki refers to himself as our father. He also deals with the money use in the club. He set up the website that works like eBay. He sells our things, like used tissues, pencils, and merchandise, and the highest bidder gets it. In a school of excessively rich fangirls, it isn't hard to get really outrageous prices for even a used pencil. He also sells things during the club. He is amazing in school, and his family is made up of doctors. He knows a lot about medicine, and is much more laid back than most of the club." Kyoya shrugged and nodded.

A few moments later, everyone got into their own places. Tyki sat in the back with Mori playing with some cards, practicing his cheats in poker so he could "finally beat cheater boy A". Road stayed with Mari and Honey. Honey and Road were enjoying some cake.

"Hey guys, its time to open the doors." Tamaki said. They all huddled up on and around Tamaki's chair. Tamaki had on a black suit that was open, with a white shirt and a black bow tie. The twins were on either sides of him, each leaning on a walking stick. Honey was in a suit with no hat, and was on Mori's shoulders, behind Tamaki. Kyoya was next to Mori, in a dark blue suit with a cape and a walking stick. Haruhi and Mari sat on the armrests of the chair, facing opposite of each other. Haruhi was in a dress that reminded Mari of Ciel's dress in Black Butler.

The doors of the club opened, and there was a blast of petals from the ceiling. The club said, "Welcome" all together, and girls flooded in and looked at the club with wide eyes. They instantly split into groups, and walked over to their person of choice.

A group of girls came up to Mari and Haruhi. They walked over to Honey's table where they sat with Honey, Mori, and Road. Road was eating cakes with Honey, just slightly slower. (Hey hanging around Allen so long as its side affects!)

The girls watched Road with confusion, until one asked, "Hi, I've never seen you before! Are you new?" Road laughed and Honey answered between cake bites, "Road-chan isn't new! She's Mari-chan's old friend!"

The girls all nodded in understanding, and started talking to Road. There was squealing heard on the other side of the room, when Hikaru and Kaoru's clients realized that there were not one, but two pairs of twins. Kyoya was sitting with Tyki, talking about business things, and gambling. Kyoya was getting the money for the club, and Tyki was practicing his cheats, and secretly getting money so he could help Mari and Allen out. The girls around them thought they were both really cool, and were fawning over them.

"So Mari, Tyki is your older brother? You two don't look much alike." Mari laughed softly and said, "Adopted". The girls went doe-eyed and started fangirling over how Mari's not JUST poor, but also adopted.

Much to the relief of Mari and Road who were getting annoyed by the girls' incessant fangirling, Tyki called over to Mari, "Hey Mari! Come over here and play!"

Mari rolled her eyes, knowing that he just wanted to try his cheats on her. She was pretty good at poker, and she knew how to catch cheats, and how to apply some of Allen's cheats so that his wouldn't work. She hates gambling though, because it reminds her too much of something Cross would do.

She reluctantly walked over to the game, where Tyki dealt out the cards. They played a few rounds, while a group of girls gathered to watch them gamble. The host club watched with interest as Mari and Tyki soon became competitive. Little devil horns grew out of their heads and flames surrounded them as the game went on. Road, Jas, and Devito shivered, remembering how this was like when Allen talked about cards or debt.

"So you have a flush, Tyki?" Mari said darkly as he put his hand down. Tyki ran his hand through his hair and answered, "yes" coolly. She just smirked and through down her cards. "Royal. Strait. Flush. And you lose Tyki. Sorry, you should go practice more." Tyki just looked at her darkly and muttered, "If you play this well, than you should work with Allen." Mari glared at Tyki and smacked him upside the head. She counted her winnings, and was happy to see it was $3500. She then pocketed her winnings and looked triumphantly at Tyki's depressed scowl.

_BONG_

_BONG_

_BONG_

_BONG_

The clock tower rang loudly, signaling the end of the club. All of the girls left, saying their goodbyes to the club and Mari's friends. Some girls exchanged numbers with the Noah's. Once they were gone, Mari started to gather her stuff together. She went to the changing room to go back into her normal clothes.

"Wow, those twins really hooked you guys up with a lot of costumes, don't they." Road said from the door. Mari jumped, cursing her luck at getting scared _twice_ the same way. "Yeah. But it's cool." Mari said looking at the rows of costumes they have set up for Haruhi and herself.

"So, you're going to work then?" Road asked. Mari nodded and said, "I'll see you over the weekend though! Road nodded and left the changing room with Mari.

Mari saw everyone talking and went to her friends and Tyki and said, "It was nice seeing you! Give me a call so we can hang out again. I'll be with Lulubell and Road on Saturdays, so maybe I'll see you then?" "Defiantly" Jas and Devito said at the same time. "Okay then I have to go. You know, Cross." Mari said darkly. The others nodded in understanding, while the club watched in confusion. "Okay guys, I'll be seeing you, then!" Mari said while walking to the door. "Bye guys! I'll see you tomorrow!" She yelled to the host club.

Mari ran down the stairs, out the door, and into the parking lot. She dumped her school things into the passenger seat and backed out. She put her seat belt on as she was backing out, and was on her way to work. She was excited to work at the Cafe. She had worked in one a few Cross debts back. It wasn't as large as her debt now, but it was enough to keep her on her toes. She enjoyed that job, remembering how her last employer Link would get really fussy about how she would act, and would make notes if it wasn't done exactly as he wanted.

She looked in her pocket and looked at the money with a newfound hope. "I guess this means that I should be able to pay off his damned debt by this month."

**A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter that has taken forever to be posted. Finals are over and now I can post till my hands fall off from typing so much! :D But first *presses button and Tamaki is replaced by Honey***

**Lavi: What did you just do!**

**Avi: Well I got some lovely reviews that told me to disclaim with you two!**

**Honey: Who is that Avi?**

**Avi: This is Lavi, but you can call him Baka Usagi!**

**Honey: *looks wide eyed at a pissed off Lavi* USAGI! I love bunnies! *tackle glomps Lavi***

**Lavi and Honey: She doesn't own the song used in Road's ringtone. It's called Magical Melody by DHT.**

**Avi: *holds cute bunny in air* What else**

**Lavi and Honey: *Lunges for bunny screaming "I WANNTTTTT"* You can find it by looking up DGM - Road's Melody. It's pretty good!**

**Honey: Also, Thank you AppleJax XD, and Violettruth for your recent reviews and disclaimer requests! Do you want any reviewer cake?**

**Lavi: Yeah guys, please review! If you don't she gets bored with us and then we end up doing weird disclaimers and stuff! Tell her any disclaimer pairings or just pairings that you want too!**

**Avi: Thanks guys! *releases mass amounts of bunnies and watches as they hop away after them* Thank you for reading this far, and Have a Great Summer! **


	10. NOT CHAPTER9: PLEASE READ!

HI! I'M ALIVE! ^.^ NOOOOO! DON'T KILL ME WITH ROCKS AND FIRE AND DOOM!

Okay, so I have the next TWO chapters basically done. Yayyy

I hope you guys haven't given up on me! I'm so sorry! There were too many issues going on and, I'm not going to bore you with so many excuses.

In all honesty though, this year I have so much homework that is being assgined regularly that I don't have as much time to update as much. So this time I will have a regular updating schedual. I will try to get in 2 chapters a month! I hope that it's okay with you! If I'm late, I'll try to make up with it with a longer chapter or an extra chapter!

My computer with the story is on my laptop, which is at my moms house at the moment, so I'll have to get the newest installment of Ouran Order Academy to you next time.

Anywho, onto business.

Does ANYONE want to be a beta for me? I am a doubting about my writing, and I REALLY want it to have the quality that you guys deserve!

Please send me a PM if you are interested :D

Also, it's been so long since I've really put a lot of thought into where this story is going to lead. So any ideas you have for what is to come will be appreciated, probably used at some point, and credited to you!

I love you guys and I will try to be better for later chapters!

Oh, I'm guessing you want a preview of the next chapter?

I'll give you a quick hint!

Lavi: I'm late I'm late I'm late! For a very important date!

*coughYUUcough* Kanda: Baka usagi, you aren't serious! We're not doing what I think we're doing are we?

Lavi:…..i wonder whose head is going to roll. (backs away slowly)

Avi: Don't worry! You'll find out soon!


	11. Chapter 11:Mari and Cross in Wonderland

Mari: Oh, sweet! We can move again!

Lavi: What? Avi's not dead? SWEET! THIS MEANS I CAN TALK! **runs****around** YU! CHECK THIS OUT!

Kanda: What was that baka usagi? **puts****mugen****up****to****his****throat**

Lavi: Eh Erm… nothing. Kanda? Buddy? You know you don't want to kill me…

Allen: **half****starved****and****finds****a****large****pile****of****food**

Avi: Sorry for not writing in so long guys. It's all explained below here. But first I think you guys deserve to have the characters be goofy for a bit.

Kyoya: I don't act goofy.

Tamaki: Come on Kyoya! Don't be such a stick in the mud! Lets go!

Hikaru & Kaoru: Wait for us!

Sessomaru: How the hell did I get here? I'm not even IN this story!

Kanda: Tsk how should we know?

Sessomaru: Che

Kanda: Tsk

Sessomaru: Che

Kanda: Tsk

Lavi: 0.e… Yu… I think I found your best friend.

Inuyasha: Seriously… you guys are like twins…

Sessomaru: You want to kill them?

Kanda: Tsk. **chases****Lavi****with****Mugen**

Avi: Well, They all seem a little busy… so I'm going to do the Disclaimer. Echem. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. AT ALL. EXEPT FOR MARI. AND THIS PLOT. WELL… I OWN OTHER THINGS BUT DGM AND OHSHC IS NOT ONE OF THEM. **ENJOY****THIS****CHAPTER.****BUT****PLEASE****READ****THE****MESSAGE****BELOW**. THANK YOU!

Hey guys! First off, I love you for sticking this far along in my story!

This chapter I got off my Dad's computer. Until my Mom gets back, I can't use my laptop with all the chappies, so heres a special chapter in the meantime

~Avi

P.S. Some people I know have been telling me that I should put a pairing into this story. So, What do you think? Good idea? Bad idea? Who should I pair, if I do?

P.S.S. Happy Holidays to anyone who reads this and is Jewish!

P.S.S.S. incase I don't post until then, Happy Early Thanksgiving! :D

* * *

Mari walked towards her car, dumped her stuff in the passenger side, and got in the driver's seat. She sat with her eyes shut, taking a deep breath before opening them and starting the car. Her eye twitched when she saw a certain masked red head walking though the parking lot. Dark Mari came out and she decided to follow him. She was not going to let him stir up more debts!

"Cross…the demon of bills in the flesh. I wonder what he's doing here so soon." She wondered before shaking it off and muttered, "probably to see how much money we have already" following the bane of her existence.

Said redhead just kept walking through the parking lot and disappeared. Mari muttered to herself "Oh no he didn't" and chased after him. As she got to the center of the parking lot, she fell through an open sewer line.

"What. The. Fuck. I'm going to… EWWWWW! WHAT JUST CRAWLED INTO MY SHOE! GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!" Mari screamed, flailing her arms around trying to bat at her leg.

When she was satisfied and completely sure that there were no traces of anything on her, she looked around. Looking up, she realized that the ladder leading to the surface was broken and was too high for her to reach. She decided to walk further down the sewer, careful to stay out of the nasty water, to find the next opening. She opened her phone to see in front of her.

A curious white and gray tabby with silver eyes and an unnatural smile was watching her. It had a scar down its face, and was limping. Mari bent down to see if the cat was injured. "Mari…" "WHA!" She jumped. "How can you talk? How do you know my name? Why are you in a sewer? Did you get flushed or something? Wait…you're not a fish you don't get flushed. You're a cat?"

Said cat was beginning to get irritated by all the questions and released a low growl. "Miss Mari. You have two roads. One will lead you back to your car, the other to the one you are searching for. Both lead out of here. Choose wisely, but do not stay here long, for this sewer is dangerous. If you are not careful, you will be swallowed whole." The girl was confused for a moment, before seeing ripples swimming towards her in the water. She backed up further away from whatever it was in there before running past the grinning cat. Soon enough, she came up to a small set of stairs seeming to lead to the surface.

"Finally" Mari sighed and walked up the stairs. Once she opened the manhole, she noticed that she was in the middle of… a field? "Weird place to put a sewer line, but who am I to judge." She walked around aimlessly, trying to figure out where she was. Suddenly, a bright read shock of hair appeared a few yards away. She suddenly remembered why she was there.

"Cross…" She growled, before following her 'father'. She soon lost him. She cursed her luck before coming across a set of twins in front of two massive identical gardens. They were arguing.

"Uhm… guys? Can you tell me if you've seen a stupid looking red head?" She asked warily. Their eyes widened. "Perfect" They said simultaneously before glaring at each other. "What's the difference in our garden?"

"What?" Mari asked, stumped. The gardens looked nearly identical, and the question itself seemed pretty ridiculous.

"You heard us. Tell us the difference, and we'll tell you where the red head is." They said playfully. She scoffed to herself. It reminded her of some other game… but she wasn't sure what it was at the moment. She looked at the gardens before saying "one's slightly darker than the other."

The two looked surprised before pointing behind them. "There's a mad red head that lives over there." She ran past them as they stared at each other, then at her retreating back.

"Man… that was… weird," She said in between pants. She had run in the direction that the two kids had sent her. There was a teenage red head at a table with a green headband around a large hat. She nearly facevaulted. This was the wrong stupid looking read head! "Ahh~! Mari! You're nearly late!" The hatter said in a playful disappointed voice. The red head sat at the head of a table. To his right, there was an irritated looking samurai and a small crazy looking purple hair girl. To his left, was a kid with rabbit ears, scarfing down cakes? On a tree was the same white and gray cat from before watching them.

"Nearly late? For what?" Mari asked, baffled.

"Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, snack, and most importantly, you're late for tea!" The red head explained, as if talking to a small child.

"Why you…" Mari muttered, aggravated. She took a seat across from the girl and next to the cake eating rabbit.

"Are the best hatter in the world! Thank you!" The hatter added to Mari's sentence. Mari just sat down and drank some tea.

The samurai watched silently, until out of nowhere he picked up the teapot and threw it at the hatter's face. "Baka," the samurai muttered as he sat down.

"Aww, Yuu meanie! That wasn't very nice!" The samurai's eye twitched and chased the hatter. He literally disappeared into his hat and popped out of one of the many cakes. This made the rabbit eared kid whine about a waste of cakes.

The cat dropped down on the hat as the hatter put it back on. He jumped onto the samurai's sword. The purple haired girl jumped onto the samurai's back trying to reach for the cat causing them all to fall onto the hatter. The hatter landed on a plate, causing a cake to go flying onto the girl's face.

The food fight waged on.

After a few minuets of watching their lunacy, Mari had enough. She took the hat from the hatter and smacked the samurai with it. She picked up the gray cat and tossed it to the girl before shouting "Enough!"

The table went quiet as they watched the girl, remembering that she was there. "I'm done with all of this stupidity! Where is Cross? He's another stupid red head with a mask covering half of his face. I saw him pass through this area."

They all looked at each other in fear. The gray cat's smile widened. "He could be this way, or that way. Undoubtedly he came through this area. Where he went is where he is at his best. Though it is also where he is at his worst, you know?" The cat answered while pointing in 3 different directions.

Mari's eye twitched out of irritation. She took a deep breath and turned around before leaving. She walked around for a while before finding a piece of paper dropped onto the ground. She began to read what it said:

**This****debt****is****to****be****paid****by****…****.**

Mari shredded the debt left by her 'father'. She knew she was on the right track. She followed the trail of debts and liquor bottles before coming to a large castle.

"_Where__he__went__is__where__he__is__at__his__best.__Though__it__is__also__where__he__is__at__his__worst,__you__know?__" _The gray cat's words came floating back into Mari's head. It finally clicked what he was doing.

"WOMANIZING BASTARD!" She screamed into the air. A different pair of twins came out of the castle. They had matching guns. One had black hair while the other had blond hair. They both wore excess amounts of makeup.

"What are you doing here?"

"Yeah what are you doing here, hee?"

"Looking for a stupid read headed womanizing bastard. Have you seen him? The one who has a lot of debts."

The twins became very agitated and said "You know that bastard? Then you take care of his fucking debts!"

They threw papers at her showing her the massive amount of debt that he managed to achieve.

"I'm not paying this shit! I'm going to beat his fucking head in for making these debts though!"

The twins grabbed her and took her through the castle. They showed her to the room that was labeled "Queen". She opened the door to find a beautiful woman. She was wearing an extravagant dress and had long black hair. She was drinking wine with the red haired scum of the earth.

"Cross! I'm going to kill you!" She yelled at the red head as she smacked the glass of wine out of his hand.

He looked at her in disdain and then looked at the spilled wine regrettably before telling her "Oh. You're here, brat. I need you to take care of some debts for me."

She looked at him, now furious, before backing up when he brought out a small mallet.

"Cross… what are you doing? Why do you have a mallet?"

"I'll be back in a month." He remarked before dropping the mallet on her head. The world went black.

She sat up with a scream. Looking around her, she found that she was back in her car. "What a dream… more like a nightmare."

She turned on her car and left the school, ready to go to her job.

* * *

**A/N:**Thank you guys for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! :D I love all of you guys!

Lavi: WHAT DON'T THANK THEM! HELP US! PEASEEEEE

Avi: Fine. *Makes Sessomaru disappear and calms Kanda down with soba*

Allen: …You let Road get to me….

Road: Thanks Avi :D

Avi: Well please review, no flaming… please… you shall receive a cookie for any review! They'll be virtual… BUT STILL! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you soon!

Lavi/Allen/Road/Kanda: It better be soon -.-


End file.
